I'm Waiting For You
by chanbaeksong
Summary: Ayah Baekhyun menjodohkannya dengan Chanyeol anak dari sahabt lamanya yang notabennya adalah seorang laki-laki juga? "Hey Chanyeol aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Karena kita sama-sama seorang laki-laki. Kau tahu itukan?" "Aku juga tidak mau. Memangnya aku setuju dengan perkataan mereka tadi." Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya? Bad Summary!Warning! Chanbaek BoyXBoy/Yaoi/Boy loves story
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm Waiting For You_**

Main Cast : Chanyeol, Baekhyun (Chanbaek), Kyungsoo, Kai

Genre : Romance little bit angst later maybe (?)

Rated T (untuk sementara)

This story about Boy x Boy / Yaoi / Boy Loves Story

.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

.

Enjoy This Fic

.

.

.

.

_Aku menunggumu..._

.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Dimana sepatuku?" teriak seorang namja manis dari lantai atas. Namja manis itu menggertu karena tidak bisa menemukan sepatunya yang entah kemana hilang begitu saja. Namja manis itu lalu turun ke lantai bawah untuk menemui ayahnya.

"Ayah kemana sepatuku?" tanya namja manis itu lagi kepada sang ayah yang daritadi asik mencuci dan mobil tidak merespon pertanyaan anak manisnya ini.

"Oh Baekhyun, kau sudah bangun? Tumben sekali." Bukannya menjawab, ayahnya malah meledek anak semata wayangnya seperti ini. Membuat Baekhyun –namja manis itu - mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ayah, ini ketiga kalinya aku bertanya, dimana sepatuku?!" Baekhyun kini mulai kesal karena ditertawakan oleh ayahnya. Well, hari ini memang hari minggu dan biasanya Baekhyun belum bangun dari tidurnya. Tapi hari ini namja manis itu mempunyai janji dengan sahabatnya. Baekhyun akan pergi kerumah Kyungsoo – teman sekelasnya-.

"Memang kau mau pergi kemana, hm?" lagi-lagi ayahnya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil melanjutkan mencuci mobil. Bibir Baekhyun makin maju sesenti.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyungsoo. Aku akan kerumahnya. Aku mau main!" kata Baekhyun mengikuti ayahnya yang kini berjalan kearah belakang mobil.

"Hari ini jangan pergi kemana-mana dulu sayang. Kita akan kedatangan tamu." jawab ayahnya yang akhirnya sukses membuat Baekhyun kebingungan dengan wajah , ayahnya jarang sekali melarang Baekhyun pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo.

"Memang siapa yang akan datang, ayah? Apakah sangat penting hingga aku tidak boleh pergi kemana-mana?" jawab Baekhyun yang makin mempoutkan bibirnya. Mungkin jika ada perlombaan mempoutkan bibir, baekhyun akan memenangkannya dengan mudah.

"Keluarga Park. Dia teman ayah waktu masih kuliah dulu. Ah lebih tepatnya dari kecil haha" jawab ayah Baekhyun diiringi tawa bassnya.

Well, Baekhyun makin kesal mendengar jawaban sang ayah yang disertai tawa itu. Kenapa ayahnya melarang dia ke rumah Kyungsoo hanya karena akan ada seorang temannya yang akan datang? Oh ayolah ini hari minggu dan Baekhyun ingin kerumah Kyungsoo untuk bermain video game. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak mengenal siapa itu keluarga Park. Jadi buat apa dia harus tinggal di rumah. Bukan begitu?

"Tapi aku tak mengenal mereka ayah! Oh ayolah biarkan aku pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo. Dan beritahu aku dimana sepatuku." jawab Baekhyun makin kesal. Ya tuhan tidak bisakah ayahnya membiarkan dia pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo dan memberi tahu dimana sepatunya berada. Hari minggu yang menyebalkan pikir Baekhyun.

Oke mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa ayah Baekhyun menyembunyikan sepatunya. Biar ku jelaskan, disini ayahnya memang sering menyembunyikan sepatu Baekhyun. Alasannya? Ayahnya hanya ingin melihat Baekhyun merajuk. Memang tak masuk akal tapi, menurut ayahnya, Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang marah. Bukan hanya menurut ayahnya saja, bahkan ibunya juga berfikiran seperti itu. Menurut cerita dari orang tuanya, dulu ayah dan ibu Baekhyun mengharapkan seorang anak perempuan tetapi Baekhyun lah yang lahir. Seorang namja. Namun tetap terlihat manis dan cantik.

"Oke kalau begitu ini kesempatan bagus! Ayah akan memperkenalkanmu dengan keluarga Park. Nanti baru kau boleh pergi kerumah errrr siapa? Emmmm Kyungsoo ya?" kata ayahnya sembari berfikir – pura-pura lupa- dan baertanya pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah? Well, kapan mereka akan datang?" balas Baekhyun berbinar-binar mendengar ayahnya akan mengijinkannya bermain bersama Kyungsoo.

Oh ya Kyungsoo, atau Do Kyungsoo, atau Dio adalah teman Baekhyun semenjak ia pindah ke Seoul. Mereka selalu satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai saudara laki-lakinya. Maklum saja, Baekhyun adalah anak semata wayang dikelurga Byun.

"Sebentar lagi. Dan Baekhyun, ayah harap kau bisa bersikap manis didepan mereka, Oke?" kata ayahnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak kesayangannya dan berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya lagi karena rambutnya yang sudah rapi diacak-acak oleh ayahnya. Well Baekhyun, sepertinya mempoutkan bibir adalah salahsatu bagian dari hobimu. Atau sudah menjadi kebiasaan?

Namja manis itupun menunggu di ruang keluarga sambil memencet-mencet remot tv. Mencari-cari acara yang bagus. Dan errrr kenapa rata-rata film barbie? Baekhyun dulu sangat menyukai film barbie. Tapi itu dulu! Semenjak dirinya selalu menjadi bahan ejekan saat dibangku sekolah menenah pertama. Ya memang aneh seorang laki-laki menyukai barbie. Tapi... hey! Barbie tidak membawa pengaruh buruk buat Byun Baekhyun. Benarkan?

"Ayah! Mana teman ayah itu? Katanya sudah mau sampai?" gerutu Baekhyun seraya menghilangkan ingatan buruk soal barbie dan masa lalunya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang. Kenapa kau tidak membantu ibumu menyiapkan makanan, hm? Kau bilang kau suka membantu ibumu" kata ayah seraya menghampiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun lagi. Ugh ingatkan pada Baekhyun untuk menjaga jarak dengan ayahnya apabila rambutnya sudah tertata rapih.

"Baiklah." sahut Baekhyun akhirnya. Namja manis itu pun menuju dapur untuk membantu ibunya dengan gerutuan kecil karena tingkah ayahnya. Baekhyun memang anak yang baik yang selalu akan menuruti semua perkataan orang tuanya. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun merupakan anak kesayangan dikelurga ini disamping fakta bahwa dia adalah anak satu-satunya.

"Ibu, apakah ibu perlu bantuanku?"

Ibu Baekhyun segera membalikan badannya dan melihat anaknya yang amat sangat ia sayangi itu dengan senyuman yang manis. Mungkin wajah manis nan cantik milik Baekhyun diturunkannya dari ibunya.

"Tidak usah Baekhyun, ibu sudah selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Nanti saja kau bantu ibu jika mereka sudah datang untuk membawakannya ke meja makan" jawab ibunya lembut seraya mengusap rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Ini lah salah satu hal kenapa Baekhyun bersifat manja hampir kepada semua orang. Karena mereka memberikan kasih sayang sama seperti ibu dan ayahnya. Dia suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Simple.

"Okeeee" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang amat sangat manis. Ibunya yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Kenapa anak laki-lakinya ini bisa terlihat sangat tampan dan manis secara bersamaan? Baekhyun akan terlihat sangat tampan jika ia sedang serius dengan sesuatu. Dan akan terlihat manis, lucu, serta menggemaskan jika ia sedang marah ataupun merajuk.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Park Dongmin! Lama tak melihatmu kawan!" suara ayah Baekhyun terdengar dari dapur keluarga Byun. Baekhyun dan ibunya segera menuju sumber suara tersebut. Dan rupanya teman lama ayahnya sudah sampai.

"Hey Byun Jeongshin! Lama kita tak bertemu! Kau sehat kan?" sambut laki-laki separuh baya seraya membalas pelukannya. Mereka tampak sangat akrab melihat mereka yang saling berpelukan seperti itu.

"Oh tentu saja. Aku dan keluarga ku selalu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu dan keluargamu?"

Well, Tuan Park datang bersama istri dan anak laki-lakinya.

"Oh baik tentu saja! Ah iya! Ini Park Chanyeol, anak ku. Bagaimana dia tampan bukan?" tanya Tuan Park lagi. Ayahnya melihat kearah Park Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'tampan sekali'.

Park Chanyeol seorang namja tinggi, tampan, tapi juga terlihat manis secara bersamaan. Mungkin kata sempurna merupakan definisi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya.

"Ah jadi kau Chanyeol? Kau sudah besar ya. Terakhir aku melihatmu, kau masih berumur 2 tahun dan sedang bermain dengan Baekhyun"

"Senang bertemu anda" balas Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang errrr tampan fikir Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun dimana kewarasanmu?!

"Ah! Baekhyun! Kemari sayang. Apa kau masih mengingat Chanyeol? Dia yang selalu bermain denganmu dulu sewaktu kita di Gangwondo." panggilan ayahnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ha-halo namaku Byun Baekhyun. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Baekhyun membungkukan badannya berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Ah jadi ini Baekhyun? Cantik sekali emmmm maksudku tampan!" kali ini giliran nyonya Park yang berbicara.

Hey apa yang dia bilang barusan? Baekhyun cantik? Oh yang benar aja Baekhyun ini tampan –menurutnya-. Oh ayolah Byun Baekhyun seorang namja. Laki-laki. Mereka seharusnya menyebutnya tampan bukan? Walau ayah dan ibunya sendiri sering mengatakan bahwa dia cantik.

"Ah sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan membicarakan segalanya didalam." ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Suasana semakin menjadi ramai tat kala ayah dan tuan Park bernostalgia masa-masa mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan sesekali melihat jam. Matanya menangkap sepasang mata yang seolah sedang melihatnya daritadi. Park Chanyeol? Apakah barusan dia melihat Baekhyun? Chanyeol segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun saat mata mereka sempat saling menatap beberapa detik. Siapa yang peduli?

"Oh ya. Bagaimana rencana kita soal waktu itu?" tanya tuan Park kepada ayah Baekhyun.

"Ah benar! Tujuan kau disini kan memang untuk membicarakan hal itu. Hahahaha" Tuan Byun menjawab diselingi tawa. Baekhyun menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan bingung. Rencana apa? Apa mereka akan menjalin kerjasama dalam hal bisnis?

"Ehm jadi begini Baekhyun, ayah dan tuan Park sudah lama merencanakan ini semua sebelum kalian lahir. Dan ternyata yang lahir dua-duanya tidak apa-apa!" kata Tuan Byun yang semakin membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti. Ada apa ini? Rencana apa? Baekhyun semakin bingung dengan semua ini.

"Jadi begini Baekhyun, ayahmu dan aku sudah menjodohkan kalian jauh sebelum kalian lahir. Ku fikir kalian memang cocok. Chanyeol pasti bisa menjagamu." kali ini tuan Park mengambil alih.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku tidak megerti apa yang kalian bicarakan. Apa? Kalian bicara apa?" Baekhyun nampak sangat bingung. Jujur Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Perjodohan apa?

"Ehm sayang, ayahmu dan ayah Chanyeol sudah sepakat akan menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol. Kau akan menikah dengannya cepat atau lambat. Dan kalian akan tinggal dirumah kalian sendiri nanti." jelas ibu Baekhyun.

Apa-apaan ini? Perjodohan sepihak? Baekhyun fikir itu hanya terjadi didrama-drama atau bahkan dijaman Kerajaan Joseon.

"Tapi ibu aku ini laki-laki dan Chanyeol juga laki-laki. Oh ayolah kalian pasti bercanda. Hahahaha" Baekhyun memaksakan tertawa.

"Tidak sayang kita tidak sedang bercanda. Awalnya ayah kira ibumu akan melahirkan anak perempuan. Itulah mengapa ayah berani menjodohkan kalian. Tetapi menurut ayah kau cantik. Coba saja kau memakai rambut palsu. Pasti terlihat seperti perempuan. Lagipula tak baik membatalkan niat yang sudah direncanakan jauh hari." Tuan Byun mencoba menjelaskan yang semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal. Tunggu. Apakah ini Cuma perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang Chanyeol daritadi hanya diam? Apakah dia bisu?

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan Baekhyun." orang yang baru saja dikira Baekhyun bisu sesaat, akhirnya berbicara. Nadanya begitu dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Datar, namun sarat akan arti lain.

"Apa kubilang! Yasudah kita batalkan oke? Nah, ayah sekarang dimana sepatuku?" Baekhyun berbicara dan bangkit dari sofa. Namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya. Tangan ayahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya

"Kerumah Kyungsoo. Aku sudah berjanji dengannya." Baekhyun berbalik sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ajak Chanyeol juga, oke?" kata ayah tersenyum.

"Terserahlah." kata Baekhyun akhirnya sambil menggedikkan bahu acuh tak acuh.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan kerumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol terus berjalan dibelakang Baekhyun. Diam tanpa kata. Oh ayolah apakah dia bisu? Tidak. Dia tadi berbicara stidaknya dua kali. Atau memang Chanyeol tipe orang yang tidak suka berbicara? Atau Chanyeol memiliki masalah dengan pita suaranya sehingga membuat dia lebih banyak diam? Oh kau mulai lagi Byun Baekhyun!

"Hey Chanyeol aku tidak mau menikah denganmu. Karena kita sama-sama seorang laki-laki. Kau tahu itukan?" Baekhyun mulai memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Memangnya aku setuju dengan perkataan mereka tadi." jawab Chanyeol enteng masih tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dan semakin membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan dia berbicara tanpa ekspresi seperti itu" Baekhyun mencibir sepelan mungkin agar Chanyeol tak mendengarnya. Oh ayolah apa kalian bisa santai jika tiba-tiba orang tua kalian menjodohkan kalian secara sepihak? Lagipula Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah laki-laki. Dan errrr membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengerikan. "Hey Chanyeol ini rumah temanku, kau mau masuk?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan fikiran anehnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang." katanya cuek. Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun di depan rumah temannya. Berjalan santai seolah-olah wilayah ini sudah dikenalnya sejak lama. Perlahan namun pasti. Langkahnya yang tegas membawanya pada persimpangan jalan dan menghilang disana.

Well, pada kenyataannya Chanyeol sudah punya kekasih. Ya anggap saja dia ada janji dengan kekasihnya. Awal yang bagus untukmu Byun Baekhyun! Setidaknya jika orang tua Chanyeol dan orangtuanya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih, maka perjodohan ini akan dibatalkan. Oh Baekhyun! Kau cerdas sekali!

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kyungsoo-ah! Dioooo!" panggil Baekhyun dari luar rumah Dio. Baekhyun masih memikirkan jika ia memberitahu ayah dan ibunya bahwa Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih maka perjodohan sepihak ini akan dibatalkan. Bahkan Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Hey aku tidak tuli kau tahu! Ayo masuk. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Dio beruntun tanpa jeda. "Hey kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau sudah gila? Atau kau membentur sesuatu tadi saat berjalan ke rumahku?" tanya Dio lagi.

"Stop Dio! Stop! Aku bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi dan kau sudah bertanya lagi. Kau ini mau menginterogasiku atau apa?!" Dio ini sikapnya memang seperti ibu Baekhyun. Akan bertanya tanpa jeda jika melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada anaknya.

"Kau juga kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Membuatku takut saja."

"Ahahahaha ini pasti akan berhasil! Aku tahu itu! Dan aku yakin!" jawab Baekhyun dengan rasa percaya diri. Oh! Jangan lupakan semangatnya yang berapi-api.

Oh ayolah rencananya pasti akan berhasil bukan? Chanyeol sudah mempunyai kekasih itu artinya orangtua mereka pasti akan kecewa lalu segera membatalkan perjodohan ini. Betapa cerdasnya dirimu Byun Baekhyun! Kau seharusnya mengikuti olimpiade matematika. Bukan mengikuti perlombaan menyanyi.

"Kau kenapasih? Kau benar-benar sudah gila ya? Tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri." ucapan Dio membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ekhm okay, jadi begini Dio, sebenarnya sebelum aku kesini aku kedatangan tamu dirumahku. Dia adalah teman ayah dan kau tahu apa?"

"Tidak—"

"Ya! Aku kan memang belum bicara bodoh! Tadi rumahku kedatangan tamu. Dia teman lama ayahku. Ku kira mereka hanya berkunjung. Tetapi mereka malah memberitahuku bahwa aku dijodohkan dengan anak mereka yang juga seorang laki-laki. Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Aku dan dia bahkan sudah menolak perjodohan itu"

"Kalau kau tidak suka dijodohkan, menurutku kau harus bersikap khawatir Baek. Kau tahu sendiri sifat orangtuamu. Kalau mereka bilang iya maka kau harus mengikutinya. Lalu kenapa kau malah tertawa seperti ini"

"Justru itu! Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk membatalkan itu! Chanyeol sudah memiliki kekasih! Ya anggap saja itu memang kekasihnya!"

"Terserah kau saja Baek. Tetapi aku berani bertaruh kalau orangtuamu tak akan membatalkan perjodohan itu begitu saja."

"Oke sudah jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku muak. Ada apa kau menyuruhku ke rumahmu? Apa kau mempunyai game baru atau film baru?"

"Ah iya! Kali ini aku baru saja membeli film horror baru! Kau mau menontonnya?" tanya Dio dengan kesan misterius yang dibuatnya.

"Errrr a-ayo. Asalkan kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku"

"Ahahahaha Baekhyun kau takut! Masih sama seperti dulu! Kau akan lebih memilih menonton barbie kan? Haha-ha-ha" tawa Dio terputus saat menyadari Baekhyun diam dan tidak merespon dengan teriakan cempreng seperti biasanya. "Emmmm Baek maaf" kata Dio akhirnya menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah murung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo mulai menonton. Memangnya film apa?"

"Film horror apa ya judulnya? Ah! 'Don't Be Affraid Of The Dark' kau sudah pernah menontonnya?"

"Kurasa belum. Baiklah ayo mulai filmnya. Sebelum aku disuruh pulang oleh ayah." Ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang judul film itu sedikit menyinggungnya? Ya. Baekhyun takut gelap. Bahkan ia takut dengan suara hujan dan petir apabila sedang sendirian. Intinya dia benci dalam suasana yang menurutnya mengerikan saat dia sendirian.

Sebenarnya sepanjang film dimulai, Baekhyun sama sekali tak memperhatikannya. Fikirannya membawanya kembali ke masa ketika ia masih duduk dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Dimana pada saat itu semua anak laki-laki -kecuali Dio tentu saja- mengejeknya. Mungkin kalian akan tertawa dengan alasan 'barbie'ini. Tapi ayolah, Baekhyun menyukainya. Apa yang salah? Masa-masa itu terus terulang diotak Baekhyun. Dimana saat dia disiram dengan air dari toilet. Saat baju olahraganya dibuang ke tempat sampah, dimana dia akan diteriaki sebagai laki-laki penyuka barbie disepanjang lorong sekolah.

Yang Baekhyun bisa lakukan saat itu hanyalah menangis. Memangnya apalagi yang kau harapkan dari seorang Byun Baekhun yang manja ini? Melawan mereka lalu pulang ke rumah dengan wajah penuh luka? Bahkan Kyungsoo saja tidak berani melawannya. Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah. Hingga tiba-tiba datang keajaiban. Dan disaat itulah laki-laki itu muncul. Kim Jongin atau sering disebut Kai. Yeah, Baekhyun menyukai Kai. Baekhyun menggap Kai adalah penolongnya...

**END OR TO BE CONTINUE?**

Haiiii aku author baru. Ini ff pertamaku yang aku publish di ffn. Jujur aku sempet ragu buat publish ff ini apa gk. Dan terimakasih buat kaka kakaku dan ade adeku yang udah ngasih saran dan support buat aku publish ff ini. Makasih buat ka ichi a.k.a ka keyla, ka al, livia, gita, ah pokoknya ChanBaek shipper lah yang udah ngeyakinin aku buat publish ff ini. Spesial thanks buat ka ichi ku tersayang a.k.a ka keyla yang udah ngajarin aku ngepublish di ffn wkwkwkwk. Gak tau mesti ngomong apa lagi hahahaha aku harap kalian suka fic baru ini and sorry for the typos.

Jadi boleh kah author amatiran ini meminta review?


	2. I'm Waiting For You Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : This story belong to me. But the characters are not mine**

Enjoy This Fic

.

.

.

.

_Aku Menunggumu..._

.

.

.

.

"Lihat! Siapa yang berjalan di koridor sekarang. Byun Baekhyun si penyuka 'Barbie' hahahaha" Suara tawa segerombolan anak laki-laki itu terdengar sepenjuru koridor. _Byun Baekhyun, mati kau!_

"Hey manis, apakah kau menonton _Barbie of Swan Lake _kemarin? Hahahaha" Sambung lanak laki-laki lain.

"Aku tidak menonton itu kau tahu! Yang ku tonton adalah film Cinderella dan sejenisnya. Jadi tutup mulutmu dan jangan sok tahu!" Bentak namja manis itu dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Takut. Ya, Baekhyun sebenarnya ketakutan.

"Wow! Lihat teman-teman! Our barbie boy sudah berani membentak kita." Sahut salah seorang laki-laki lain yang menyeruak dari belakang dan berjalan ke arah Baekhyun. "Memang apa bedanya Cinderella dengan Barbie, hm? Mereka sama-sama cantik dan... merupakan film untuk anak perempuan." Dimainkannya rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun. Lalu ditatapnya mata Baekhyun sinis tanpa berkedip seolah mengatakan 'akui saja atau kau akan menyesal nanti'.

"Sudah-sudah nanti our barbie boy akan menangis. Oh lihat! Matanya sudah memerah! Hahahaha" Suara tawa segerombolan anak laki-laki itu kini memenuhi koridor lagi. "Hey manis, ku rasa kau memang lebih pantas menjadi seorang perempua. Lihat wajahmu. Cantik, manis, imut, kau pendek dan bahkan tidak ada aura laki-lakinya sama sekali." Lanjut laki-laki itu yang mulai berani menyudutkan Baekhyun ke dinding.

Bahkan laki-laki itu kini mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan disamping wajah Baekhyun yang ia tempelkan ke dinding. Menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat seolah Baekhyun adalah makanan kesuakaannya yang siap ia lahap habis tak tersisa. Sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi karena jam pulang sudah lewat dari 15 menit itu sama sekali tak berpihak disisi Baekhyun. Ia sendirian. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjerit sekuat tenaga. Tapi itu percuma saja.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin pulang! Tolong lepaskan aku." Baekhyun mencoba meronta dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi kau bahkan bisa tahu sendiri bagaimana hasilnya bukan? Bahkan kini laki-laki itu sudah berani mendekati wajah Baekhyun seolah ingin , ia memang akan mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini sudah tak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain terus meronta dengan tenaganya yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan laki-laki ini.

"Hey, menjauhlah darinya. Memangnya apa yang kalian dapatkan setelah mengganggunya?" Suara seorang laki-laki memecah suasana yang riuh itu. Kim Jongin? Dia Kim Jongin atau yang biasa disebut Kai. Apa barusan ia menyelamatkan Baekhyun?

"Hei kau diam saja dan pulang sanah. Ibumu mungkin sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan jangan pernah ikut campur."

"Bukuku kebetulan ketinggalan di kelas. Ini adalah koridor menuju kelasku. Dan kalian menghalangi jalanku." Jawab Kai dengan santai seolah yang ada dihadapannya ini hanyalah gerombolan anak kecil yang mudah dikalahkan. "Sebaiknya kalian yang cepat pulang sebelum Ahn Songsaengnim datang kesini. Kulihat tadi dia sedang menuju arah sini dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan sampai."

"Kau mengadu pada guru?! Kau..." laki-laki itu hendak memukul wajah Kai namu Kai tampak tidak bergeming.

"Kau ingin memukulku? Pukul saja. Dan aku tak perlu repot-repot mengadu pada guru karena luka lebam bekas pukulanmu akan langsung menarik perhatian mereka." Jawabnya santai seolah-olah ia sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak akan berani memukulnya.

"Awas kau nanti. Ayo kita pulang!" Ajak laki-laki itu pada teman-temannya yang lain. Seketika koridor yang tadinya riuh menjadi hening meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Kai berdua. Baekhyun merosot kebawah dan terduduk dilantai. Shock.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?"

"_Byun Baekhyun bangun_" Terdengar suara lembut wanita yang sudah sangat Baekhyun hafal. Baekhyun pun mengerjap dan segera membuka matanya. Mimipi. Ya, dia hanya bermimpi tadi. Tak sepenuhnya mimpi memang.

"Baekhyun sayang, ayo cepat bangun" Suara itu kini melembut semakin mendekat pada objek yang dituju. Byun Baekhyun. Anak semata wayang kesayangannya.

"Ah ibu mengagetkanku saja." Balas Baekhyun dengan tangan sebelah kanan yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap kedua matanya. Lucu. Fikir ibu Baekhyun.

"Kau mau telat datang ke kampusmu lalu dimarahi dosen galak itu? Bangunlah sayang, cepat mandi, ganti baju lalu turun dan kita sarapan bersama." Nyonya Byun mengusap rambut kecoklatan anak kesayangannya itu. Menatapnya lembut penuh kasih. "Ayo cepat sebelum ayahmu mendorongmu langsung ke kamar mandi."

"Ugh, baiklah. Aku akan siap satu jam lagi." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi setelah mendapat kecupan dipucuk kepala dari ibunya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Baek. Bagaimana acara perjodohanmu?"

"Oh diamlah Dio. Aku tidak mau membahas itu. Dan termia kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku kemarin bahwa jika orangtuaku bilang iya maka aku harus bilang iya." Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menjatuhkan dirinya dibangku sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Jadi, mereka tak membatalkan perjodohanmu? Apa kubilang." Sahut Dio bangga atas dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Park Chanyeol."

"Bukankah kau ini teman semasa kecilnya dan sudah berkenalan dengannya kemarin? Kurasa itu awal yang cukup bagus, Baek."

"Hanya berkenalan saja tidak bisa membuatmu tahu sifat aslinya. Lagipula kami ini teman masa kecil saat kami berusia dua tahun. Setidaknya itu yang ayahku katakan. Lalu bagaimana aku mengingatnya kalau aku saja baru berumur dua tahun."

"Memangnya berapa umurnya?"

"Chanyeol seumuran dengan kita. Dia kuliah jurusan sastra Inggris. Memangnya kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Woah, itu artinya dia jago berbahsa Inggris?" Sahut Kyungsoo semangat dengan mata bulat berbinarnya. Seolah baru saja mendapatkan kejutan.

"Ya, mungkin." Baekhyun menggedikan bahu cuek. "Orangtuaku bilang dia juga seorang Manager diperusahaan milik keluarga Park. Memangnya kenapa? Kau daritadi terus menanyakan tentangnya." Baekhyun sedikit jengkel dengan Kyungsoo yang memberinya pertanyaan bertubu-tubi tentang Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya penasaran siapa orang yang akan menjadi pelindung Baekhyun kelak. Kuharap dia bisa bertahan dan benar-benar mencintaimu , Baek." Kyungsoo berbicara tulus pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Sudah terlalu lama Baekhyun tertekan dengan masa lalunya. Dan mungkin Chanyeol bisa membuat Baekhyun bangkit dan melupakan semua mimpi buruknya. Setidaknya Kyungsoo hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo harapkan saat ini untuk sahabat kesayangannya yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

"Baek, ponselmu terus bergetar. Coba kau cek dulu, mungkin itu penting." Suara Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitas Baekhyun yang sedang memasukkan buku kedalam tasnya. Jam kuliah sudah selesai dan Baekhyun rencananya akan langsung pulang dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Istirahat. Baekhyun butu mengistirahatkan badan dan fikirannya.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak melangkah keluar setelah selesai merapihkan buku-buku tebalnya, namun Kyungsoo memberitahu bahwa ponselnya terus berdering tanda seseorang tengah menelfonnya. Layar ponselnya bertuliskan serentetan nomor yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ya, halo."

"_Kau Baekhyun kan? Ini Park Chanyeol. Aku menunggumu di depan gerbang kampusmu. Cepatlah datang."_

"A-apa maksud..." _Tut tut tut tut_. Tanda telfon telah terputus. Butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi. Park Chanyeol menelfonnya lalu memintanya ke depan gerbang kampus? Apa itu artinya Chanyeol menjemputnya?

"Ya! Baekhyun kau mau kemana?"

"Maaf Kyungsoo aku pulang duluan. Hati-hati di jalan." Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

Baekhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya saat dia hampir mencapai gerbang. Mencoba terlihat biasa saja tidak seperti seorang yang habis berlari. Tunggu dulu. Memangnya kenapa Baekhyun harus berlari hanya karena Chanyeol menjemputnya?

Chanyeol terlihat bersandar disisi pintu mobil hitamnya. Mengenakan sweater abu-abu dan celana jins hitam. Rambut hitamnya sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin. Namun tetap terlihat tampan.

"Ada apa kau datang ke kampusku?" Baekhyun memulai pemibcaraan.

"Aku disuruh menjemputmu oleh orangtuaku." Chanyeol menjawabnya singkat. Lalu ia segera masuk kedalam mobil meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan tampang bingungnya yang lucu. "Apa kau akan tetap berdiri disitu sementara sebentar lagi akan turun hujan?" Suara bass Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Mendudukannya disamping Chanyeol yang mengemudi.

"Apa kau ke rumahku tadi?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan lagi berharap rasa penasarannya –yang entah apa- terpenuhi.

"Hm"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Menurutmu sendiri?" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Baekhyun.

"Mana kutahu. Aku bukan seorang peramal." Baekhyun sedikit kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang singkat. Bahkan Chanyeol malah berbalik bertanya.

"Mereka memajukan acara pernikahan kau dan aku." Chanyeol akhirnya menjelaskan pada Baekhyun, namun masih tidak menoleh pada Baekhyun sedikitpun. " Jangan tanya aku apa alasannya karena aku sendiri tidak tahu." Lanjut Chanyeol seolah mengetahui isi fikiran Baekhyun.

"Kapan tepatnya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan sedikit ragu.

Baekhyun merasa takut. Ya, dia takut karena akan berpisah dengan orangtuanya. Baekhyun takut jika ketakutannya kini harus bertambah. Sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun takut karena suara hujan dan petir. Baekhyun tak ingin ketakutannya bertambah. Baekhyun takut berpisah dengan orangtuanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin lusa." Chanyeol menjawab singkat lagi.

"Apa kau bilang?! Lusa?! Kau pasti bercanda!" Baekhyun nyaris berteriak mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Hey, pelankan suaramu kita hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja." Chanyeol kini menoleh pada Baekhyun seakan suara Baekhyun sangat mengganggu konsentrasi mengemudinya. "Apa menurutmu aku ini tipe orang yang suka bercanda? Terserah kau percaya atau tidak yang jelas aku sudah memberitahumu kalau pernikahan kita akan diadakan lusa."

"Woah daebak! Aku tak mengerti jalan fikiran orangtuaku dan orangtuamu." Baekhyun nampak tak percaya dengan keputusan orangtua mereka kini. Menjodohkannya dengan laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya saja sudah sukses membuat Baekhyun sekarang mereka memajukan tanggal pernikahanya? Mungkin jika bisa, Baekhyun akan memilih kabur dari rumah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melakukan tidakan itu.

"Tenang saja, begitu kau dan aku menikah dan kita akan menempati rumah baru, aku pastikan kita tidak akan sekamar." Lanjut Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar sangat cuek –seperti biasa- membuat Baekhyun berfikir apakah Chanyeol tidak bisa sekali saja tidak cuek dengan hal ini.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau sekamar denganmu." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah cuek. Namun, jauh didalam hati Baekhyun ada yang mengganggunya.

"Baguslah"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ya, Baekhyun tak sadar telah tertidur di mobil Chanyeol. Sedikit tersentak mendapati bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Baekhyun dan hujan turun dengan derasnya. Membuat Baekhyun ketakutan setengah mati.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dahi berkerut melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Apa kita baru saja sampai?" Baekhyun mencoba terlihat rileks walaupun Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sedang ketakutan.

"Tidak. Kita sampai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali. Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali tetapi kau tidak bangun juga. Jadi kubiarkan kau tidur." Chanyeol berbicara lagi masih dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

"Oh begitu. Em, Chanyeol aku... aku tidak suka suara hujan. Apa kau membawa headset? Aku ingin mendengarkan musik selagi kita berjalan ke dalam rumah." Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"Ini." Chanyeol memberikan headset hitamnya pada Baekhyun dan melihat bagaimana tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar saat ingin mengambil headset itu. "Ayo cepat kita masuk." Chanyeol mencoba tidak peduli.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil dengan headset yang menyumpal telinganya. Mencoba mengabaikan suara hujan yang sangat ia takuti. Berjalan dengan gemetarnya. Lalu sebuah tangan melingkar disekitar punggungnya. Hangat. Tangan Chanyeol terasa hangat. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang satunya ia gunakan untuk melindungi kepala Baekhyun. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga sampai di depan pintu rumah Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun masuk terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun nampak heran dengan sikap Chanyeol yang barusan. Baekhyun fikir, Chanyeol adalah orang dingin yang tidak punya hati. Ya, mungkin itu hanya perkiraannya saja.

"Ah kalian sudah pulang? Lama sekali." Ibu Baekhyun menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat malam Nyonya Byun. Maaf aku dan Baekhyun pulang terlambat." Chanyeol berbicara sambil menatap Baekhyun yang masih menggunakan headset. Tampaknya Baekhyun tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Chanyeol. Ayo masuk dan kita makan bersama." Nyonya Byun tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Ah terimakasih. Tetapi dimana orangtuaku?"

"Mereka sudah pulang sekitar sejam yang lalu. Ayo masuk, ganti pakaianmu lalu kita makan bersama."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah, Nyonya Byun. Aku akan langsung pulang. Maaf sudah terlambat membawa Baekhyun pulang. Selamat malam." Chanyeol tersenyum selagi berpamitan dengan Ibu Baekhyun. "Aku pulang dulu, Baek. Simpan saja headsetku." Lanjut Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu berlalu meninggalkan kediaman Byun.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun cepat bangun. Ini hari pernikahanmu! Kau tidak boleh bangun siang." Suara teriakan Nyonya Byun terdengar di ruangan kamar Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bangun tersentak kaget.

"Ha-hari apa?" Baekhyun tampak linglung dengan wajah khas bangun tidurnya yang lucu.

"Hari pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol, sayang. Cepat mandi dan ganti bajumu. Ibu tak ingin kau telat datang ke acara pernikahanmu sendiri." Lanjut Nyonya Byun seraya mendorong anak kesayangannya ini ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun siap satu jam kemudian. Entah apa yang membuatnya lama, padahal biasanya Baekhyun yang paling cepat bersiap-siap jika ada suatu acara. Baekhyun melangkah keluar lalu menuju tempat pernikahannya.

Mereka sampai tepat beberapa menit seblum acara dimulai. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan menuju altar tempat ia dan Chanyeol akan mengucapkan janji sehidup semati. Apa Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan janji itu? Apa Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan janji itu?

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia menemani Tuna Byun Baekhyun dalam suka maupun duka?" Pendeta mulai mengucapkan kata-kata sakralnya.

"Aku bersedia." Suara bass Chanyeol terdengar diseluruh penjuru gereja dengan nuansa putih itu.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia selalu berada disisi Tuan Byun Baekhyun dalam keadaan senang maupun susah?" Pendeta mulai mengucapkan kata-kata sakral lainnya.

"Aku bersedia." Suara bass Chanyeol kembali terdengar seolah memecah suasana yang hening.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia selalu menyayangi dan mencintai Tuan Byun Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Tuan Park Chanyeol, apa kau bersedia selalu setia pada Tuan Byun Baekhyun dan akan selalu berada disisnya sampai kapanpun?" Pertanyaan terakhir dari pendeta menambah kesan hening yang entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun ingin menangis.

"Ya, aku bersedia." Chanyeol mengakhirinya dengan suara yang tegas dan lantang. kemudian pendeta berbalik menatap Baekhyun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama. Hingga sampai pada pertanyaan yang terakhir.

"Tuan Byun Baekhyun, apa kau bersedia selalu setia pada Tuan Park Chanyeol dan akan selalu berada disisnya sampai kapanpun?" Pertanyaan terakir dari pendeta bergema ditelinga Baekhyun. Hingga sampai saatnya Baekhyun berkata...

"Ya, aku bersedia."

.

.

.

.

**Dua hari sebelumnya...**

Chanyeol segera memberhentikan mobil hitamnya tepat di depan pagar rumah Baekhyun. lalu menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mendapati laki-laki manis itu tengah tertidur pulas. Chanyeol tak tega membangunkannya. Ia malah meperhatikan Baekhyun terus menerus alih-alih bukannya membangunkan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol menyadari satu hal. Menatap seorang Byun Baekhyun bisa semenyenangkan ini.

Mata Chanyeol menelusuri seluruh wajah Baekhyun. Seolah berusaha mempelajarinya –entah untuk apa-. Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil. Terlihat sangat damai. Hingga Chanyeol tak menyadari hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya membuat suara-suara air yang jatuh menimpa atap mobilnya terdengar cukup keras. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak memutuskan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol justru tampak lebih memerhatikan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melihat semua perubahan ekspresi diwajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tadi ia lihat tengah tertidur pulas dan damai, kini berubah menjadi Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah ditidurnya dan tubuhnya bergetar. Hingga Baekhyun terbangun, Chanyeol masih terus memerhatikan tubuh gemetar Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan dahi berkerut melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Apa kita baru saja sampai?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol masih dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"Tidak. Kita sampai sekitar setengah jam yang lalu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Tidurmu pulas sekali. Aku sudah membangunkanmu berkali-kali tetapi kau tidak bangun juga. Jadi kubiarkan kau tidur." Bohong. Chanyeol berbohong. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Oh begitu. Em, Chanyeol aku... aku tidak suka suara hujan. Apa kau membawa headset? Aku ingin mendengarkan musik selagi kita berjalan ke dalam rumah." Baekhyun bertanya masih dengan tubuh gemetarnya.

"Ini." Chanyeol memberikan headset hitamnya pada Baekhyun dan melihat bagaimana tangan Baekhyun yang gemetar saat ingin mengambil headset itu. "Ayo cepat kita masuk." Chanyeol mencoba tidak peduli. Namun jauh didalam hatinya Chanyeol ingin sekali bertanya pada Baekhyun.

'_Baekhyun, kau kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu sangat ketakutan hingga tubuhmu gemetar seperti itu?'_ Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol lebih memilih bersikap seolah-olah tak perduli. Membiarkan pertanyaan itu terus menggantung difikirannya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Author Note :

**hunhankid** : Iya ini dilanjut ko ff nya :)

**Fazamy** : Terimaksih :) Ini dilanjut ko hehehehe

**SFA30** : Terimakasih :)

**EXO Love EXO** : Sip ini dilanjut ko :)

**reisia95** : Terimakasih :) Iya dilanjut ko ini :)

**exobyh** : Terimakasih :)

**babyboybyun** : Terimakasih. Iya rencananya hurt comfort aku bikin pas mereka abis nikah. Soal komedi kayaknya gak deh. Soalnya ff ini aku bikin lebih keserius.

**baeqtpie** : Sudah dilanjut :)

**ChanBaekLuv** : Who knows? Ehehehehe

**tanpanama** : Terimakasih :)

**YOONA** : Sudah dilanjut :)

**yeojakim2** : Sudah dilanjut ya ini :)

Haaaaiiii aku akhirnya balik lagi membawa chapter keduanya. Makasih banget yang udah ngefollow, ngefavourite, dan ngereview cerita ini. Gak nyangka responnya memenuhi target aku. Special thanks buat ka ichi a.k.a ka keyla yang udah mau ngajarin aku hehehehe. Oh ya aku mau bilang kalo menurut kalian alur ini kecepetan, aku memang sengaja buatnya seperti ini. Soalnya cerita ini dari awal aku buat bakalan lebih fokus pas mereka abis nikah gitu. Oke untuk saat ini segitu dulu deh. Sorry for the typos dan jangan lupa review ya. Terimakasih /bow/


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : This stroy belong to me. But caracters are not mine**

Enjoy This Fic

.

.

.

.

_Aku menunggumu..._

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bersandar pada jok mobil disebelah pengemudi. Diam tanpa suara. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Bagaimana dia akan bersikap pada Chanyeol nanti. Ya, Chanyeol yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Apa Baekhyun bisa memegang janji yang dia ucapkan di altar pagi ini? Apa Baekhyun sanggup menepati janjinya?

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam perjalanan mereka menuju rumah baru mereka. Memulai hidup mereka berdua layaknya sepasang pengantin baru lainnya. Pindah ke rumah baru dan hidup bahagia selamanya, setidaknya itu yang orang lain fikirkan tentang mereka. Mereka bahkan sama sekali tak melihat tembok penghalang yang berada diantara keduanya. Tembok yang kokoh dan dingin. Tembok yang sebenarnya dibangun oleh Park Chanyeol sendiri.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merupakan dua pribadi yang bertolak belakang. Baekhyun si manis dan cantik yang selalu tersenyum ramah pada semua orang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Chanyeol si tampan yang dingin, arogan dan terkesan angkuh. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, bagaimana dunia bisa menyatukan mereka? Atau bagaimana mereka bisa bersatu jika ada sebuah tembok kokoh dan dingin yang dibuat oleh salah satu dari mereka? Apa kau bisa membayangkannya?

"Kau tidur?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara setelah dua puluh menit mereka terdiam selama perjalanan menuju rumah baru mereka. Seperti biasa, suara Chanyeol terdengar datar.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa tidur dalam situasi seperti ini?" Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Apa kau mengkhawatirkan sesuatu? Sudah ku katakan setelah kita pindah, maka kau dan aku akan tidur di kamar terpisah."

Baekhyun menoleh tak percaya atas perkataan Chanyeol, "Jadi menurutmu aku khawatir akan hal itu? Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, kau tidak idiot bukan?"

"Kalau bukan itu yang kau khawatirkan, lalu apa?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya memikirkan orangtuaku." Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Nada suaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan hal itu.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, "Kau ini bukan lagi anak kecil, kau tahu? Tidurlah dan berhenti mengoceh karena perjalanan kita masih sedikit jauh."

"Hey, aku tidak mengoceh! Kau yang bertanya lebih dulu padaku, kau ingat? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memiringkan badannya menghadap jendela mobil. Menyandarkan kepalanya dan berusaha menyamankan dirinya. Lalu ia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas bernuansa putih dengan kasur king size-nya yang berseprai dan berselimut putih. Sejenak Baekhyun terdiam. Masih mencoba mengembalikan seluruh akal sehatnya yang berpencar. Memandang seluruh ruangan dengan tatapan kagum. Setelah kesadarannya kembali sepenuhnya, Baekhyun bergegas keluar kamar dan mencari sosok Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tertegun menyadari betapa luas dan megahnya rumah ini. Rumah yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih dengan design interior yang mewah. Baekhyun sempat kewalahan mencari Chanyeol, lalu ia kembali ke lantai atas dan berhenti pada satu ruangan yang daritadi belum ia sentuh. Pintu yang berada tepat disebelah pintu kamar yang Baekhyun tiduri tadi. Baekhyun sempat ragu sejenak,namun memutuskan untuk mengecek ruangan itu.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertegun mendapati sebuah kamar yang luasnya lebih luas dari kamar yang ia tiduri tadi. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat warna kamar itu mengingat lampu di kamar itu padam, tapi Baekhyun bisa menebak bahwa kamar itu bernuansa hitam. Baekhyun memasuki kamar itu, masih berniat mencari Chanyeol. Langkahnya terhenti mendapati dia melihat seseorang yang tengah tertidur dikursi santai tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Itu Chanyeol. Chanyeol tengah tertidur pulas.

Lama sekali setelah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa orang yang tengah tertidur dikursi santai itu adalah Chanyeol, lalu memandangi wajah damai Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur. Menyadari bahwa Chanyeol bisa terlihat polos dan damai saat dia tertidur, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu bersikap dingin dan angkuh. Andai saja Chanyeol yang asli adalah Chanyeol yang bersikap lembut, sopan dan ramah terhadap Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun berani melanjutkan perasaan yang menurutnya salah ini.

"Apakah aku sudah benar-benar menyukaimu?" bisik Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol. Namu lebih terkesan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya tanpa sadar membenahi rambut Chanyeol yang menutupi sebelah matanya. Halus, adalah kesan pertama Baekhyun saat memegag rambut Chanyeol.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah menyukai Chanyeol sejak Chanyeol meminjamkan bahkan rela memberikan headset-nya untuk Baekhyun. Lalu memeluk pundak Baekhyun dan melindungi kepalanya dari derasnya hujan malam itu. Kalian mungkin akan berfikir Baekhyun terlalu berlebihan, tetapi itulah dirinya. Baekhyun yang mudah luluh hanya karena perlakuan sepele itu. Maka mulai dari saat itu, jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup tak beraturan jika dia berdekatan dengan Chanyeol. Apakah salah jika Baekhyun kini mengharapkan Chanyeol memperlakukannya lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu? Apakah salah jika Baekhyun kini mengharapkan Chanyeol putus dengan pacarnya? Apakah salah jika Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol? Apakah salah jika Baekhyun meneruskan perasaannya ini pada Chanyeol? Atau... haruskah Baekhyun berhenti berharap?

Baekhyun tersentak saat Chanyeol bergerak mengubah posisi tidurnya. Baekhyun kira, Chanyeol akan terbangun, tetapi Chanyeol kembali terlelap. Baekhyun bangkit menuju tempat tidur lalu mengambil selimut berwarna hitam. Perlahan dia mendekat kearah Chanyeol lagi. Lalu dengan hati-hati menaruh selimut keatas tubuh Chanyeol dan berlalu pergi keluar kamar. Mengurungkan niat awalnya yang hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah mengganggu fikiranku, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terbangun dengan badannya yang terasa pegal menyadari dia tertidur dikursi santai semalaman. Mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang sejenak terasa begitu kaku. Lalu Chanyeol keluar kamar dan menuruni anak tangga. Chanyeol sedikit tersentak mendapati Baekyun berada di dapur. Mengira bahwa seharusnya Baekhyun masih tertidur.

"Kau sedang apa?" Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Baekhyun menoleh, "Kau fikir, apa yang dilakukan seseorang di dapur?" Baekhyun balik bertanya sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Apa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan pada orang lain?" Chanyeo mendengus sambil menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol susu, lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas.

Baekhyun lagi lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu." Baekhyun menaruh makanan keatas meja makan dengan wajah tertunduk. Perasaan itu lagi. Degup jantung yang tak beraturan itu lagi. Baekhyun kembali merasakannya.

Chanyeol menaruh gelas susunya, "Memangnya aku menyebalkan? Ya terserahlah, aku tidak perduli." Chanyeol melangkah menuju meja makan, mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Em Chanyeol, bisakah kau duduk disebelahku saja? Aku tidak suka makan berhadapan dengan orang. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Baekhyun berkata dengan wajahnya yang masih tertunduk. Ada semburat merah dikedua pipinya jika kau melihatnya dengan teliti.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Aku tidak mau."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya –lagi- dan mendengus, "Yasudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebat denganmu sepagi ini." Baekhyun menyesali permintaannya pada Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan menolak itu.

Mereka makan dalam keadaan hening. Namun tidak sehening yang kau bayangkan. Karena maksudku hening adalah mereka sama sekali tak berbicara satu sama lain. Tetapi Baekhyun selalu membuat suara-suara untuk meramaikan suasana. Gelas yang sengaja dia hentakkan saat menaruhnya dimeja, sendok dan garpu yang dia benturkan satu sama lain hingga menimbulkan suara. Baekhyun tidak suka kesunyian.

"Hey, bisakah kau hentikan itu dan makanlah dengan tenang." Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara, merasa terganggu dengan aktifitas Baekhyun yang menurutnya dibuat-buat.

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam Chanyeol, "Maaf. Aku tidak suka kesunyian." Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh astaga! Banyak sekali hal yang tak kau sukai. Apakah aku harus mencatatnya juga?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada mengejek.

"Jangan mengejekku! Kau juga pasti memiliki hal yang tak kau sukai!" Kini Baekhyun berani menatap Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu saja aku memiliki hal yang tidak kusukai. Dan hal itu adalah melihatmu disekitarku." Chanyeol bangkit berlalu ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di meja makan.

"Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku." Lirih Baekhyun. Kata-kata itu terus berulang ditelinganya bagaikan mantra yang mampu menghipnotis Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia tahu akan hal itu. Chanyeol tidak gay. Dia menyukai perempuan. Dia bahkan telah memiliki pacar.

Hari itu, sehari sebelum hari pernikahan, Baekhyun pergi sendiri ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Seoul untuk membeli beberapa barang keperluannya. Dan Baekhyun seharusnya menyerah pada perasaannya saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Chanyeol dengan seorang perempuan. Mereka tampak sangat akrab mengingat Chanyeol menggandeng posesif tangan perempuan itu. Chanyeol terlihat sangat gembira berada didekat perempuan itu. Tertawa lepas seperti anak kecil. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bersikap dingin pada Baekhyun.

Seharusnya Baekhyun menyadari hal itu. Sehaursnya Baekhyun menyerah pada Chanyeol hari itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun menghilangkan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol pada hari itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun bisa membedakan perilaku Chanyeol yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu bukan sebagai seseorang yang menyukainya. Jadi, seperti inikah rasa sakit yang orang bicarakan itu? Baekhyun menyadari bahwa dirinya kini mulai menangis. Menangisi perilaku bodohnya, menangisi perasaan bodohnya.

Baekhyun bangkit mengusap air matanya, lalu membereskan alat makan dan mencucinya. Baekhyun merasa pusing, ia butuh mengistirahatkan dirinya. Baekhyun menaiki tangga lalu berhenti sejenak didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, maka bantu aku untuk tidak menyukaimu juga."

.

.

.

.

"Menjengkelkan sekali berada di kampus tanpa Baekhyun" Kyungsoo menggertutu pada keadaan –yang menurutnya- menyedihkan itu. Datang ke kampus saja sudah membuatnya jengkel apalagi sekarang ditambah Baekhyun yang tidak masuk.

Kyungsoo berjalan menelusuri koridor menuju kelasnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel dan fikirannya hingga ia menabrak seseorang dengan cukup keras.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo cepat-cepat meminta maaf dan membungkuk.

"Kau... Kyungsoo? Kau Dio, kan?"

Kyungsoo segera menatap orang itu, "Ka- Kai?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tak percayanya.

"Woah kau benar-benar Dio. Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu lagi." Sapa seseorang berkulit tan -yang bernama Kai itu-.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo kembali bertanya.

"Aku akan berkuliah disini. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia sedang tidak masuk. Dia izin karena dia baru saja menikah." jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kesal. Satu hal yang Baekhyun tidak sadari selama ini adalah, bahwa sahabatnya –Kyungsoo- juga menyukai Kai.

"Wow, tunggu dulu. Kau bilang Baekhyun telah menikah? Cepat sekali langkahnya." Jawab Kai dengan nada tidak percaya yang agak sedikit dibuat-buat.

"Yeah, begitulah kenyataannya." Kyungsoo menjawab singkat. "Oh ya, kau mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Ku kira kita satu jurusan, mengingat kau dan aku berada dalam satu gedung jurusan yang sama." Kai tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo

"Ah, kau benar. Kalau begitu, ayo ku antarkan kau kelas. Kau pasti sekelas denganku." Jawab Kyungsoo senang. Lalu mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun bosan berada di kamarnya terus, dia ingin pergi keluar berjalan-jalan dan mencari udara segar. Baekhyun sempat mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tidak mengenal daerah ini dengan baik. Tidak lucu jika Baekhyun tersasar nanti. Tetapi karena rasa bosan yang jauh lebih menguasai dirinya, akhirnya Baekhyun pun memutuskan utnuk tetap keluar dan pergi berjalan-jalan.

Baekhyun keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Melihat Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dan menonton tv di ruang tamu mereka. Mencoba mengabaikan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah pintu dan seolah tidak melihat Chanyeol.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol bertanya memandang Baekhyun heran.

Baekhyun berhenti, "Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Baekhyun acuh lalu kembali berjalan keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruang tamu mereka.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki ke arah pagar rumah baru mereka. Baru menyadari betapa luasnya halaman rumah itu mengingat dia sama sekali belum keluar rumah semenjak dia dan Chanyeol sampai di rumah mereka. Udara yang sedikit dingin berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya, meninggalkan semburat merah lucu diwajahnya. Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan rumahnya, tetapi tak tau kemana tujuannya.

Hari mulai larut semenjak Baekhyun meninggalkan rumahnya. Menyadari bahwa dia pergi sudah terlalu lama. Lalu hujan mulai turun. Perlahan tubuh Baekhyun menjadi gemetar membayangkan dia sendiri dijalan ini dan hujan mulai turun. Baekhyun bergegas mencari suatu tempat yang setidaknya bisa melindunginya.

Baekhyun melihat ada sebuah telfon umum diujung jalan, lalu dia berlari menuju telfon umum itu. Baekhyun masuk dan menutup pintu telfon itu. Mencoba menstabilkan rasa takutnya tapi tidak bisa. Baekhyun semakin panik saat hujan bertambah deras dan suara air yang menerpa atap telfon umum itu semakin keras. Baekhyun berjongkok, kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menutup telinganya. Tapi tentu saja suara hujan tetap terdengar. Baekhyun makin panik menyadari dia benar-benar sendirian ditempat ini.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeol tolong aku." Baekhyun berucap, memanggil nama Chanyeol tanpa dia sadari.

"Chanyeol aku takut. Tolong aku Chanyeol." Baekhyun mulai terisak ditengah permohonannya.

Hingga hujan mereda, Baekhyun masih saja memanggil nama Chanyeol. Sedikit merasa lebih baik saat dia mengucapkan nama Chanyeol. Hingga semua kesadarannya kembali, Baekhyun bangkit dan memberanikan diri berjalan pulang.

Baekhyun tiba dirumahnya dalam keadaan sedikit basah. Dia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol berada di ruang tamu melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatapnya marah.

"Darimana saja kau? Kau tahu sekarang jam berapa? Kau bilang kau tidak suka suara hujan, lalu kenapa kau baru kembali sekarang?" Chanyeol mulai berbicara.

Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol, "Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu." Baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikkan pergerakannya.

"Apa kau sengaja membuat orang lain khawatir? Apa kau selalu seperti ini Byun Baekhyun?! Kau membuatku membayangkan tubuh gemetarmu karena mendengar suara hujan. Kau sengaja membuatku seperti itu?!" Chanyeol mulai hilang kendali dan berteriak pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik, "KALAU BEGITU JANGAN PERNAH MENGKHAWATIRKANKU! Kau bilang kau tidak suka melihatku disekitarmu, seharusnya kau berharap aku tak pulang ke rumah!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Lalu segara berlari menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut atas kata-kata Baekhyun barusan.

Chanyeol tertegun, duduk disofa dan mencoba mencerna kata-kata Baekhyun beberapa menit yang lalu. Jadi Baekhyun benar-benar menganggap serius soal Chanyeol yang tidak suka jika Baekhyun berada disekitarnya? Chanyeol tak pernah menyangka bahwa Baekhyun sepolos itu. Lalu kenapa juga Chanyeol memikirkan hal ini? Masih banyak hal yang harus dia fikirkan, tetapi Chanyeol lebih memilih memikirkan Baekhyun yang tadi berada diluar sana sendirian. Apa yang salah dengan otakmu, Park Chanyeol?

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menangis di tempat tidurnya. Menyumpal wajahnya dengan bantal agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh Chanyeol. Menyesali kata-katanya yang keluar begitu saja. Baekhyun tak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, dia hanya terlalu kesal pada Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun kesal pada sikap Chanyeol yang seolah menyalahkannya sengaja membuat Chanyeol khawatir. Tetapi jauh didalam hatinya Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega dengan fakta bahwa Park Chanyeol si angkuh dan arogan itu bisa mengkhawatirkan Byun Baekhyun.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun bergumam disela isakan kecilnya. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu jika sekarang aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan ku. Kau mengkhawatirkan ku sebagai apa? Teman, pengganggu, atau suamimu?" Kalimat terakhir menjadi penghantar tidurnya. Kini mimpi mulai menyapa Baekhyun dengan segala keindahan yang disuguhkan yang jelas bertolak belakang dengan realita.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, hallo bu, ada apa menelfon sepagi ini?" Chanyeol sempat akan memaki orang yang menelfonnya sepagi ini, tetapi niatnya diurungkan mendengar suara ibunya yang menelfonnya sepagi ini.

"_Ibu hanya merindukanmu. Bagaimana kau dan Baekhyun? Apa kalian baik-baik saja disana?"_ Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar diujung telefon.

"Iya bu, kami baik-baik saja. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

"_Jangan memperlakukan Baekhyun terlalu kasar, Yeol. Dia masih belum terbiasa karena ini yang pertama baginya."_

Chanyeol mengrenyitkan dahi, "Maksud ibu?" Chanyeol tampak bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"_Kau tahu kan orang yang baru pertama kali melakukannya akan merasa kesakitan. Makanya kau jangan terlalu kasar pada Baekhyun."_

Sepertinya Chanyeol tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Bu jika yang kau maksud itu tentang malam pertama, maka aku tidak mau membahasnya." Chanyeol sedikit kesal kenapa ibunya berubah menjadi pervert –menurutnya-.

"_Ah kau benar. Kau pasti malu membahas soal itu."_ Terdengan suara Nyonya Park yang tertawa jahil diseberang sana.

Mata Chanyeol melebar tak menyangka ibunya akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Ibu! Sudah ya aku tutup." Chanyeol pun mentutup telfon dari ibunya.

Chanyeol bangun dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas susu –kebiasaannya dipagihari-. Suasana rumah tampak sepi, sepertinya Baekhyun belum bangun. Chanyeol melangkah kearah kulkas dan menuangkan segelas susu ke gelas.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hey kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul?!" Chanyeol tersedak melihat muka datar Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang pintu kulkas saat dia menutup pintu kulkas. Namun bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah mengacuhkan Chanyeol dan berjalan lurus ke arah wastafel dapur. Aneh, fikir Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat lebih diam dan sedikit pucat. "Hey, apa kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya tetapi tak mendapatkan jawaban sedikit pun dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun justru berjalan menuju kompor dan memasak ramyun untuk dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol merasa sedikit kesal karena Baekhyun seolah menggapnya tidak ada.

"Hey, aku tanya apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi dengan nada melembut. Masih tak dapat respon dari Baekhyun yang kini tengah mengaduk ramyunnya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dan meletakkan punggung tangannya kekening Baekhyun. "Ya! Kau panas sekali, Baek! Kau demam? Apa kau sudah minum obat? Apa kau perlu ke dokter? Ku antar, ya?"

Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah lesu, "Apa pedulimu?" Nada biacara Baekhyun yang lemah justru menambah kesan seriusnya.

Benar, apa pedulimu, Park Chanyeol?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Author Note :

Haiiii akhirnya bisa update juga. Jujur aku sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Maklum, aku udah kelas 3 SMA dan bentar lagi mau UN huhuhuhu. Sebenernya mau update pas hari senin, tapi aku pulang sore mulu plus tangan kanan aku lagi sakit dan ceritanya belom aku lanjut ketik #curhat hahahaha. Aku sendiri ngerasa chap ini kurang dapet feelnya duh maaf ya soalnya aku bener-bener lagi sibuk dan mood kurang baik hahahaha. Oke segitu dulu cuapcuap aku. Sorry for the typos and keep review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : This story belong to me. But the characters are not mine**

Enjoy This Story

.

.

.

.

_Aku menunggumu..._

.

.

.

.

'_Apa pedulimu?'_ kata-kata itu terus bergema ditelinga Chanyeol, seolah menampar alam bawah sadarnya. Benar, apa peduli Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun? Atau mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa dipermudah menjadi, kenapa Chanyeol perduli dengan Baekhyun? Mungkin kira-kira seperti itu. Jika Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengetahui jawabannya, lalu bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskannya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan berakhir dengan fikiran 'hey, memangnya aku ini manusia yang tidak mempunyai rasa simpati?' atau dengan 'ibuku yang mengajarkan aku untuk perduli dengan sesama.'. Mungkin jika Chanyeol bukan seorang mahasiswa berumur 21 tahun, dia akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Argh!" Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Kenapa juga dia harus memikirkan pertanyaan Baekhyun? Baiklah, jika Baekhyun ingin dia tidak perduli padanya, maka Chanyeol akan melakukan itu. Simple bukan?

.

.

.

.

"Ya bu, kami baik-baik saja." Suara Baekhyun terdengar sedikit parau, mungkin karena flu dan demamnya yang semakin parah.

"_Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu membuat ibu yakin kalau kau sedang sakit, sayang."_ Ibu Baekhyun terdengar cemas diujung telefon. Byun Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi ibunya sendiri.

"Iya aku baik-baik saja, bu. Aku hanya sedikit flu dan demam, sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Baekhyun berusaha meyakinkan ibunya, walau Baekhyun sendiri tidak yakin akan berhasil.

"_Sayang, apa perlu ibu berkunjung ke rumahmu? Dimana Chanyeol?"_

"Tidak usah, bu. Chanyeol sedang ada di kamarnya."

"_Apa maksudmu dengan 'Chanyeol sedang ada di kamarnya'?"_

_Crap!_

Baekhyun menjawab gugup, "Eh, begini maksudku bu, Chanyeol sedang ada di kamar kami, sedangkan aku sedang ada di dapur." Baekhyun lupa jika orangtua mereka tidak tahu kalu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidur di kamar terpisah.

"_Oh begitu. Kau yakin ibu tidak perlu datang kesana, sayang?"_

"Tidak perlu ibu, lagipula aku bersama suamiku sendiri, ibu tidak usah kawatir. Kalau begitu kututup ya, aku mencintai ibu." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit terburu-buru, lalu Baekhyun teridam. Memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri yang dia ucapkan, 'suaminya?' apa benar Chanyeol adalah suaminya? Semua ini lebih terasa seperti Chanyeol adalah musuhnya.

Hampir setiap waktu mereka selalu bertengkar. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa menyebut Chanyeol sebagai suaminya? Mungkin baekhyun bisa beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol adalah suaminya, tetapi, apakah Chanyeol juga beranggapan seperti itu?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan fikiran-fikiran yang mengganggunya itu. Mencoba melanjutkan memakan ramyunnya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Kemudian ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Ya, halo?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mulut yang setengah penuh rmayun, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"_Baekhyunnnnn... aku merindukanmu! Apakah kau merindukanku juga?Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah rumahmu nyaman? Kapan kau akan masuk ke kampus?"_

Baekhyun sedikit menjauhkan telinganya, mendengar Kyungsoo setengah berteriak diujung sana. "Ya! Jangan berteriak, aku tidak tuli kau tahu?!." Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu itu. Lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo dan aku juga merindukan. Aku tidak tahu kapan aku akan kembali masuk. Dan... Oh! Kurangi cerewetmu yang seperti ibuku itu." Bibir Baekhyun mngerucut lucu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli, _"Hey aku mencemaskanmu, kau tahu? Setelah menikah kau belum menghubungiku lagi. Bahkan aku sempat berfikir kau hilang hahahaha..."_

Baekhyun mendengus, "Terimakasih sudah mencemaskanku, Dio. Dan cobalah kurangi juga fikiran anehmu itu. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film luar."

"_Hahahaha... oke mungkin sampai disini dulu, nanti kuhubungi lagi. Sepertinya seongsaengnim akan segera datang. Annyeong~"_

Baekhyun sedikit kaget karena dia belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sudah mematikan telefon begitu saja. Baekhyun tersenyum, ya sepertinya dia memang merindukan Kyungsoo. Koreksi, sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba rasa lapar Baekhyun menghilang, lalu menatap mangkuk yang masih berisi setengah ramyun dengan sedih. Sepertinya demam membuatnya hilang nafsu makan.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Kai tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo, sangat dekat, hingga membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Astaga Kai! Kau mengagetkanku." Kata Kyungsoo setengah berteriak, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Aku menelefon Baekhyun tadi. Aku merindukannya, sesudah hari pernikahannya, Baekhyun sama sekali belum menghubungiku. Jadi aku sedikit mencemaskannya."

"Kau cemburu, Kyung?" Kai tiba-tiba menyahut dan sedikit terkekeh. " Kau cemburu karena sekarang Baekhyun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan suaminya."

"Ti... tidak... aku hanya merindukannya saja. Dan sedikit merasa kesepian." Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Hahahaha dasar kau ini." Kai mengusak rambut Kyungsoo lembut, membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat. "Hei, berhentilah melamun kalau kau tidak mau Choi Seongsaengnim melemparmu dengan pulpennya."

Astaga! Kai tersenyum padanya! Tenang Kyungsoo, kau harus tenang. Dan setelahnya Kyungsoo mencoba memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran Choi Seongsaengnim, tetapi seberapa keras Kyungsoo mencoba, difikirannya tetap ada Kai yang seolah-olah tidak mau pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, bu" Chanyeol mengangkat telefonnya malas, merasa tidurnya diganggu. Kenapa ibunya menelefonnya lagi?

"_Chanyeol, ibu Baekhyun bilang bahwa Baekhyun sedang sakit. Kau apakan dia?"_

Chanyeol mendengus malas, "Bu Baekhyun hanya sakit demam. Apa maksud ibu? Memangnya ibu mengira Baekhyun ku apakan?" Tanya Chanyeol sakratis.

"_Jangan bilang dia hanya demam, Chanyeol. Kalau demamnya terus dibiarkan nanti akan semakin parah. Apa kau sudah mengecek keadaannya? Apakah dia sudah minum obat?"_

"Tidak, bu. Kurasa dia baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedang beristirahat di kamarnya." Chanyeol menjawab dengan kesal.

"_Apa maksudmu sedang beristirahat di kamarnya?"_

_Crap! Kau bodoh sekali Park Chanyeol!_

"Em... begini maksudku bu, ak sedangberada di ruang tamu, sedang menonton. Dan Baekhyun sedang berada di kamar beristirahat." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sedikit gugup.

"_Kau ini. Sekarang kau sudah mempunyai suami, Chanyeol. Perlakukanlah Baekhyun sebagai suamimu. Berhentilah bersikap kenak-kanakan, mulailah bersikap dewasa dan bertanggung jawab."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Iya bu, aku mengerti."

"_Cepat cek keadaan Baekhyun. Ibu mencintaimu."_

Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, sambunga telefon sudah terputus. Astaga, Chanyeol bisa gila jika seperti ini terus. Ngomong-ngomong, jam berapa sekarang? Chanyeol mencoba menyalakn ponselnya kembali. Astaga! Sudah jam tujuh malam.

Chanyeol bergegas keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol sedikit mengrenyit melihat keadaan kamar Baekhyun yang gelap sama sekali tidak ada cahaya. Lalu Chanyeol segera menyalakan lamu dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah tertidur di kasurnya. Chanyeol sedikit ragu namun mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.

"Baek... Baekhyun kau sudah minum obat?" Baekhyun tidak bergerak. "Baek... kau masih marah padaku ya? Aku minta maaf." Tunggu, kenapa Chanyeol perlu meminta maaf pada Baekhyun? Chanyeol sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan Baekhyun masih tetap pada tempatnya. Tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Hey... Baekhyun, kau tertidur pulas? Baek?" Chanyeol mencoba mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. Astaga! Mukanya merah sekali. Chanyeol segera menempelkan punggung tangannya dan mengerenyit saat merasakan suhu badan Baekhyun yang sangat panas, lebih panas dari tadi pagi.

"Baekhyun bangun. Kau harus makan dan minum obat!." Chanyeol setengah berteriak, membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengerutkan alisnya. Chanyeol lalu, menaruh kepala Baekhyun dipangkuannya. Mencoba membangunkan Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Baek... ayo bangun. Kita makan dan kau harus minum obat." Chanyeol sedikit menyingkirkan poni Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya. Astaga! Cantik! Sangat cantik! Lamunan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Baekhyun mulai membuka matanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara serak. Lalu segera duduk setelah menyadari bahwa kepalanya ada dipangkuan Chanyeol. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Baek, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku, tetapi ku mohon hilangkanlah keras kepalamu itu dulu dan kita kebawah untuk makan lalu kau minum obatmu." Chanyeol berucap dengan sangat lembut. Membuat Baekyun hampir tidak mengenali Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol yang selama ini dia kenal adalah Chanyeol yang egois, sombong, dan sedikit yang saat ini berada di depannya sangat berbeda.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Ayo kubantu kau kebawah." Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat Baekhyun hingga kaki lelaki manis itu menyentuh lantai. Lalu Chanyeol merangkulnya, membantunya menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun sendiri tampak begitu kaget hingga dia tidak sempat menolak sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

Setibanya di dapur, Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan Baekhyun di kursi meja makan. Lalu dia baru teringat bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak punya makanan. Chanyeol nampak bingung lalu dia teringat bahwa kulkas mereka penuh dengan bahan makanan. Chanyeol mencoba membuatkan bubur untuk Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" baekhyun bertanya lemah dan serak, membuat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya dan memberi Baekhyun segelas air putih.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu." Jawabnya datar, "Tetapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba." Lalu Chanyeol kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan masakannya. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dalam diam. Berkhayal andai saja sikap Chanyeol seperti ini terus. Tetapi Baekhyun langsung menghilangkan fikirannya dan tersenyum miris. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan perasaannya terhadap Chanyeol jika lelaki itu bersikap seperti ini terus? Yah mungkin memang seharusnya seperti ini, Chanyeol dengan sikap egois, sombong, dan arogannya memang seharusnya seperti itu. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

"Nah ini makanlah. Maaf jika rasanya tidak enak, ini pertama kalinya aku memasak." Chanyeol memberikan mangkuk berisi bubur kepada Baekhyun, lalu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan ikut memakan makanan yang sama. Membuat Baekhyun terkejut lagi.

"Kau lebih suka duduk bersebelahan saat makan, bukan?" Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi aneh Baekhyun langsung menjelaskan dengan singkat dan mengangkat bahunya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kau tidak seharusnya makan makanan ini. Biar aku memasakkan sesuatu untukmu." Baekhyun ingin beranjak bangun ketika dia merasakan tangan Chanyeol menahannya. Posesive, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol posesive.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Baek. Habiskan makananmu lalu minum obat." Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya dan mulai melanjutkan makan.

Suasana terasa sedikit canggung. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama disibukkan dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga Baekhyun bangkit dan mengatakan bahwa dia sudah kenyang.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Habiskan, Baek." Chanyeol berkata datar.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Chanyeol mendengus, "Baiklah, tunggu disini, aku akan membawakanmu obat. Jangan bergerak." Chanyeol berlalu ke ruang kerjanya. Ya, selain menjadi mahasiswa, Chanyeol juga menjalankan bisnis orangtuanya. Sehingga membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau menguras tenaganya. Beberapa menit Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan dan membawakan obat, lalu menuangkan air dan memberikannya ke Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol membawa piring kotor ke wastafel, semula hendak mencucinya ketika suara orang jatuh mengagetkannya. Astaga! Baekhyun terjatuh di dekat pintu yang membatasi area dapur dan ruang tamu. Chanyeol lalu mengurungkan niatnya mencuci piring dan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baek, sudah kubilang jangan bergerak! Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!." Chanyeol setengah berteriak, lalu menyadari ekspresi kaget Baekhyun dan melembutkan suaranya. "Maaf, maafkan aku." Lalu secepat itu juga Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, mereka menyebutnya dengan, bridal style? Ya setahu Baekhyun itu namanya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak, dia sangat lemas saat ini.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya. Meletakkan Baekhyun sangat hati-hati. Lalu beranjak hendak mematikan lampu, tetapi Baekhyun mencegahnya.

"Jangan dimatikan, aku... aku takut... jangan dimatikan." Baekhyun sedikit gemetar.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung, "Tadi saat aku kesini, kau mematikan lampumu."

Baekhyun tampak sama bingungnya dengan Chanyeol, "Mungkin itu karena aku tertidur dari siang jadi aku tidak sadar kalu aku tidak menyalakan lampu."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, lalu mematikkan lampunya membuat keadaan kamar sangat gelap, "Aku tidak suka tidur dengan lampu terang." Chanyeol beranjak mendekati kasur, tetapi tetap menyadari bahwa Baekhyun kelihatan kebingungan.

"Memangnya kau mau tidur disini? Apa badanmu tidak sakit kalu tidur di sofa sepanjang malam?"

Chanyeol berhenti, "Siapa bilang aku akan tidur di sofa?" Lalu melangkah dan duduk di kasur Baekhyun. "Bergeser sedikit, Baek."

"Apa-apaan kau! Sana tidur di kamarmu sendiri!" Baekhyun terdengar panik, mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Perasaan itu lagi, kali ini terasa lebih kuat. Baekhyun panik bukan main dan saat hendak bangun, kepalanga tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut sangat nyeri, membuatnya memekik pelan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kau ini, hilangkanlah fikiran aneh dan mesummu itu. Aku hanya ingin membantu menurunkan suhu badanmu." Chanyeol lalu segera menarik Baekhyun mendekat dengannya. Membaringkan Baekhyun sangat denkat dengannya, lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Chanyeol sedikit mengrenyit saat merasakan seluruh tubuh Baekhyun sangat panas. Hal itu justru membuat Chanyeol lebih merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Baekhyun lagi. Menempelkan kepala Baekhyun didadanya, berusaha membuat Baekhyun senyaman mungkin. Lalu Chanyeol meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Berusaha mentransfer suhu badan Baekhyun ke badannya. Berusaha berbagi, agar suhu badan Baekhyun tak terlalu panas.

Baekhyun merasakannya, dia merasakan bahkan seperti bisa mendengar dada Chanyeol berdegup sama tidak teraturnya dengan dadanya sendiri. Apa, apa Chanyeol memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Baekhyun? Ah, Baekhyun tidak berani berharap. Bisa tidur dengan Chanyeol saja dia sama sekali tidak berani membayangkannya. Baekhyun rasa, Chanyeol melakukan ini karena dia kasihan dengan Baekhyun. Ya, memang begitu bukan?

Chanyeol sendiri mendapati dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal sejauh ini. Dia bahkan tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan pacarnya, Nana. Selama mereka pacaran, Chanyeol hanya pernah menggandeng tangan pacarnya itu, tidak pernah lebih, apalagi sampai sejauh ini. Lalu Chanyeol mengrenyit merasakan ada hal aneh yang sedikit bergemuruh di dadanya. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak mempunyai penyakit jantung, dia sehat, sangat sehat. Lalu apa itu? Perasaan apa yang sekarang dia rasakan hingga membuat dadanya bergemuruh?

Chanyeol sedikit bergerak hanya untuk sekedar melihat wajah Baekhyun setelah menyadari nafas Baekhyun kini mulai teratur, Baekhyun sudah tertidur. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan badannya hanya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas. Membenahi letak poni Baekhyun yang menutupi matanya. Lalu Chanyeol termenung, benarkah Baekhyun itu laki-laki? Tetapi kenapa wajahnya sangat cantik? Terutama saat tertidur seperti ini. Wajahnya tampak damai. Lama sekali Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun, lalu melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Oh astaga sangat cantik dan manis!

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Bermimpi indah, Byun Baekhyun?" mau tak mau Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum melihat ekspresi Baekhyun, lalu mendekap Baekhyun lagi dan mencoba untuk tertidur, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gemuruh di dadanya yang bukannya mereda malah bertambah saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

_Kau sudah benar-benar gila, Park Chanyeol._

.

.

.

.

"Astaga!"

Mereka –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- terbangun dengan suara teriakan yang sedikit memekakkan telinga. Chanyeol yang lebih dulu bangun, lalu menoleh masih dengan tangan yang mendekap Baekhyun. Matanya membelalak tampak kaget melihat siapa yang berteriak tadi.

"Ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan disini!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi tampak sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan ibunya dan ibu Baekhyun yang sekarang berada diambang pintu kamarnya. Koreksi, kamar Baekhyun.

Suara Chanyeol yang keras membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Ada apa Chanyeol?" Suaranya serak pengaruh demamnya. Lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol, "Ibu! Kenapa ibu ada disini!" Baekhyun ikut berteriak meski suaranya tak secempreng biasanya.

"Ekhm... maaf kalau ibu mengganggu kalian. Eh... kalau begitu lanjutkan tidur kalian. Kalian pasti lelah. Dan untukmu Chanyeol, seharusnya kau jangan meminta Baekhyun melakukannya, dia sedang sakit. Ekhm... sepertinya ibu terlalu banyak bicara, ibu akan menunggu di ruang tamu." Ibu Chanyeol tampak salah tingkah mendapati pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Lainkali, kuncilah pintu sehingga orang tidak akan masuk dengan sembarangan." Kali ini ibu Baekhyun yang berbicara, lalu segera menutup pintu.

Butuh waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna kata-kata Ibunya dan ibu mertuanya. Lalu segera melihat kearah Chanyeol yang... Astaga! Chanyeol tidak memakai baju dan selimut hanya menutupi bagian perut kebawah Chanyeol dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang... Oh tidak! Bukan saatnya kau memikirkan itu Byun Baekhyun. Lalu dia melihat dirinya sendiri yang –untungnya- masih berpakaian lengkap tetapi selimut menutupi dari dadanya hingga kebawah.

Astaga! Baekhyun baru menyadari. Pasti orangtua mereka berfikir kalau... kalau mereka... Astaga! Baekhyun segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Untunglah Chanyeol tidak jatuh ke lantai karena dia daritadi termenung memikirkan entah apapun itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau melepaskan bajumu?! Dasar mesum!" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak lalu tangannya menutupi dadanya seolah-olah ingin melindungi dirinya.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Semalam badanmu sangat panas sehingga aku harus mematikkan AC, dan aku sendiri tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan ruangan panas, ditambah suhu badanmu yang panas. Jadi aku melepaskan kausku." Chanyeol bangkit lalu meraih kaus putihnya yang berada dibawah kasur.

Baekhyun menganga, "Tapi tetap saja!" Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya saat melihat badan telanjang Chanyeol saat lelaki itu akan mengenakan kausnya kembali.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Hei, singkirkan fikiran mesummu itu. Kau mengataiku mesum, padahal sesungguhnya kaulah yang mesum disini." Chanyeol beranjak keluar kamar, sampai saat berada di dekat pintu dia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, "Mandilah, sepertinya kita akan mendapatkan sedikit masalah." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, di ruang tamu dihadapan ibu mereka. Dihujani dengan tatapan sedikit aneh dan senyuman yang juga tak kalah anehnya. Ibu Chanyeol lah yang tampak sangat bersemangat entah karena apa.

"Ekhm... Oke... Bagaimana keadaanmu Baekhyun?" Mata ibu Chanyeol tampak menulusuri Baekhyun membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu" Jawabnya lebih mirip seperti gumaman.

"Aku tahu kau akan bilang kau sudah tidak apa-apa, tetapi tetap saja, kau Chanyeol, seharusnya kau lebih bisa menahan dirimu. Baekhyun itu sedang sakit dan..."

"Sudahlah Yoomin, Baekhyun sudah bilang dia sudah tidak apa-apa." Ibu Baekhyun menyela dan tersenyum.

Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dengan santai dan ekspresi datarnya. Apa-apaan ini? Chanyeol kelihatan sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Lalu Chanyeol mulai bicara, "Jadi, kenapa ibu datang kesini tanpa memberitahuku lebih dulu?" Chanyeol menatap ibunya.

"Kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun, apalagi saat ibu telfon kalian, kalian sama sekali tidak mengangkatya membuat ibu semakin khawatir. Lalu ibu menghubungi ibu Baekhyun dan mengajak kalian kesini. Tetapi ternyata kalian malah sedang asyik... ekhm... ya seperti itu." Ibu Chanyeol tampak sedikit terkekeh enggan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, bu. Sungguh. Maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kalian berdua khawatir." Baekhyun nampak sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Well, ibu bisa lihat sendiri Baekhyun sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Aku menjaganya dengan baik. Jadi kalian berdua tidak perlu khawatir." Chanyeol tersenyum manis kearah kedua ibunya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Ibu merasa senang dan lega." Ibu Baekhyun balas tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Tetapi tetap saja, ibu akan mengawasi kalian. Ibu akan menginap beberapa hari disini. Jadi, dimana ibu dan ibu Baekhyun bisa beristirahat? Dan dimana foto pernikahan kalian?" Ibu Chanyeol bertanya, matanya menelsuri seluruh ruang tamu berusaha mencari foto pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tetapi tidak ditemukan.

Foto? Astaga! Foto pernikahan mereka! Selama ini Chanyeol memang tidak berniat memasangnya dimanapun. Bagaimana ini?

Baekhyun menjawab gugup, "Itu... Fotonya kami letakkan di kamar kami. Benarkan Chanyeol?" Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol, lalu mengisyaratkan supaya mengiyakan perkataannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Iya benar, kami menaruhnya di kamar kami."

"Jadi dimana kamar untuk kami beristirahat?" Ibu Baekhyun bertanya, wajahnya nampak lelah, pasti karena perjalanan yang sedikit jauh.

Chanyeol berdiri, "Mari, aku antarkan." Chanyeol membawa kedua ibunya ke kamarnya. Sementara Chanyeol memutuskan akan tidur di kamar Baekhyun mengingat kedua ibunya sudah melihat mereka berdua di kamar itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih tampak sedikit terkejut atas kunjungan kedua ibunya tiba-tiba. Apalagi mereka akan menginap beberapahari disini, dan itu artinya dia harus tidur bersama Chanyeo selama beberapa hari juga. Mereka sebenarnya memiliki satu kamar lagi di lantai bawah, tetapi kamar itu tidak seluas kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak akan mau tidur disana, aplagi kedua ibu mereka telah melihat mereka tidur bersama tadi pagi dengan Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada sedang memeluknya.

Astaga! Baekhyun tidak boleh memikirkan hal itu terus! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa perasaannya pada Chanyeol tidak akan hilang.

Chanyeol mengernyit ketika melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang berubah-ubah. Baekhyun awalnya tampak terkejut, lalu bingung, lalu sedikit terlihat merona. Kenapa? Kenapa Baekhyun merona? Suasana disini tampak canggung. Chanyeol lalu berdiri ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri menghadap ke jendela luar. Tidak menyadari langkah Chanyeol. Lalu tiba-tiba Chanyeol meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Baekhyun, berusaha mengecek suhu tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut, dia segera mundur tetapi badannya terbentur sofa lalu dia kehilangan keseimbagan dan tanpa sengaja menarik tangan Chanyeol, mengira dia akan seimbang kembali. Tetapi Chanyeol malah ikut terjatuh setengah menindih Baekhyun. Untunglah tangan Chanyeol reflek menahan badannya dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya dikedua sisi kepala Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan itulah pintu kamar mereka terbuka.

"Oh astaga Tuhan! Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Lainkali kuncilah pintu kalian jika ingin bermesraan!" Suara ibu Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, lalu terdengar suara pintu ditutup dengan sedikit keras.

Chanyeol lalu menatap Baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya, menyadari posisi mereka yang sedikit tidak wajar.

"Sial." Chanyeol mengumpat, entah umpatan untuk siapa. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan duduk di sofa, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih tampak termenung. "Hei, apakah kau akan terus tiduran disitu?" Suara Chanyeol begitu dingin.

Baekhyun berdiri sedikit terhuyung, lalu berjalan ke arah kasurnya, dan duduk dipinggirnya. Masih tampak shock dengan kejadian-kejadian yang barusaja menimpanya.

"Aku ingin berpura-pura kita sebagai pasangan yang terikat selama kedua ibu kita menginap disini. Aku ingin kau memerankan peranmu sebagai suamiku dengan baik, begitu juga aku. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka menyadari dan kecewa jika mengetahui kita sama sekali bukan seperti pasangan yang sehabis menikah." Chanyeol berbicara dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, "Baek, apa kau mau melihat ibumu dan ibuku sedih mengetahui bahwa kita tidak seperti pasangan yang sehabis menikah? Kau mau melihat ibumu menangis?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, "Baiklah... Aku harus melakukan apa?" Suaranya terdengar ragu. Berpura-pura menjadi suami Chanyol? Oh bahkan jika Baekhyun bisa meminta dia ingin bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya, bukan hanya sekedar peran seperti yang Chanyeol katakan.

Chanyeol memajukan badannya, "Seperti pasangan lainnya, kau tampak bahagia karena memilikiku begitupun sebaliknya. Lalu singkirkan tatapan tidak sukamu itu padaku, ubah dengan tatapan penuh cinta, penuh pemujaan."

Baekhyun tersentak, "Apa?! Aku tidak mau?!" Baekhyun merona malu.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, "Terserah, itu berarti kau lebih memilih melihat ibumu menangis dibandingkan dia tersenyum."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Tidak! Tidak aku tidak mau melihat ibuku menangis. Baik, aku akan melakukan itu." Bibir Baekhyun semakin mngerucut menggemaskan.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, kau hanya perlu berpura-pura melakukannya dan berperan dengan baik." Chanyeol menjawab dengan dingin, seperti biasanya.

"Hanya berpura-pura..." Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengulangi kata-kata Chanyeol.

Yah, pasti itu yang ada didalam fikiran Chanyeol, hanya berpura-pura. Mudah baginya melakukan itu karena dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan perasaan pada Baekhyun. Tetapi kalu Baekhyun? Kau pasti sudah tahu.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Author Note :

Makasih banget yang udah review makasih kalian udah nyempetin baca dan mau mengomentari. Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena updateannya yang lama. Aku sibuk ujian terus tiba-tiba laptop aku rusak sama sekali gak bisa nyala gara-gara kena virus. Hampir dua minggu laptop gak bisa nyala, terus pas udah bener semua data aku hilang, data ffku hilang semua belum lagi foto-foto EXO terus lagu-lagunya hilang semua T_T pengen nangis aja rasanya. terus pas mau lanjut bentrok sama ujian praktek dua minggu bertutur-turut aku ampe mesti pulang malem demi nilai :') Ini sebenernya aku lagi US tapi aku sempet-sempetin karena udah gak enak gak update-update. Tadinya malah rencana aku mau update abis aku UN hahahahaha tapi aku batalin karena kelamaan nunggu ampe april. Udah segitu aja curhatan aku wkwkwkwk

Oh ya masih pada baca gk ff yang ini? Chapter ini sengaja aku bikin agak panjang *masih pendek kali thor* hahahaha sebagai permintaan maaf aku sebulan lebih nelantarin ff ini. Keep review ya dengan begitu aku bisa tahu dimana kekuranganku. Sorry for the typos, and once again, Keep review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : This story belong to me. But the characters are not mine**

Enjoy This Story

.

.

.

.

_Aku menunggumu..._

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Chanyeol terbangun dan mendapati Baekhyun tidak ada di sampingnya. Mungkin dia sudah bangun dan ada di dapur, fikir Chanyeol. Lalu Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, setelahnya dia turun menuju dapur.

Chanyeol mendapati Baekhyun sedang asyik memasak bersama ibunya dan ibu Baekhyun. Mereka sama sekali belum menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol larut kedalam fikirannya sendiri. Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan Baekhyun begitu cantik? Bahkan kini Chanyeol mulai menyadari bahwa Baekhyun lebih cantik dari Nana yang notabennya adalah pacarnya sendiri. Ah benar, Nana, bagaimana kabarnya? Chanyeol sama sekali belum menghubngi Nana semenjak hari pernikahan dia dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan Nana belum mengetahui bahwa dia sudah menikah dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan pada Nana nantinya? Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Masak apa sayang? Baunya harum sekali." Chanyeol tersenyum sangat manis dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget, "Eh... Chanyeol... Kau sudah bangun? Aku sedang membuat nasi goreng kimchi." Jawabnya sedikit gugup. Benar, perannya. Pasti Chanyeol sedang berperan.

"Kalian ini, masih pagi sudah mesra-mesraan." Kekeh ibu Chanyeol dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ibu Baekhyun ikut terkekeh, "Namanya juga pengantin baru, Yoomin. Mereka pasti selalu ingin bermesraan."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Baekhyun, lalu menoleh kearah kedua ibunya dengan tatapan terkejut yang dibuatnya, "Ah, ada ibu rupanya, Maaf aku tidak melihat kalian." Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kau ini, kau menganggap kami hanya lalat pengganggu itu maksudmu?" Ibu Chanyeol berpura-pura kesal.

"Maaf bu, habis selama ini Baekhyun yang selalu berada dipandanganku, dimana ada aku, disitu ada Baekhyun. Bukan begitu sayang?" Chanyeol mendekatkan diri lagi pada Baekhyun, lalu mengecup pelipis Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat Baekhyun menegang karena sangat kaget akan sikap Chanyeol padanya.

Baekhyun berbalik, "Hahahaha sepertinya begitu, Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin karena jantungnya terus berdetak tidak normal.

"Apa ini Baekhyun? Biasanya kau memanggilku 'Yeollie', kau malu mengatakannya didepan ibu kita ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sedikit lebih lama. Membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya yang menderu tak karuan. Badannya menegang dengan sempurna.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang memasak, jangan ganggu dia. Kalian bisa melakukannya nanti." Ibu Chanyeol mengingatkan anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu.

Chanyeol mendengus, seolah tidak suka orang lain mengganggu 'aktivitasnya' dengan Baekhyun. "Arraso" Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan menunggu sampai Baekhyun menghidangkan makanannya.

Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat Baekhyun duduk di seberang Chanyeol dan memeilih duduk disamping ibunya, "Baek, kau tahukan aku tidak suka makan bersebrangan denganmu? Aku lebih suka kau makan di sampingku."

Ibu Baekhyun terkekeh geli dengan sikap dan nada suara Chanyeol yang terdengar manja, "Sudahlah Baek, turuti suamimu. Jangan pedulikan kami, anggap saja kami ini patung." Lalu wanita cantik itu mngedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun bertukar posisi dengan ibu Chanyeol, lalu duduk di sebelah Chanyeol dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Sikap Chanyeol sama sekali tidak diduganya. Baekhyun kira Chanyeol hanya akan bersikap lebih lembut dari biasanya, tanpa embel-embel memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini.

Chanyeol menoleh, "Ada apa, Baek? Kenapa kau mngerucutkan bibirmu, hm? Kau minta kucium?" Chanyeo menggoda dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang hangat.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Nanti saja kalau mau bermesraan! Makan dulu lalu kalian boleh pergi ke kamar kalian. Lagipula ini masih pagi." Ibu Chanyeol nampak kaget melihat anaknya yang sebentar lagi akan mencium bibir menantunya.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Baiklah, bu. Spertinya kita akan melakukannya di tempat privacy kita Baek." Bisik Chanyeol serak ditelinga Baekhyun.

Lalu mereka menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dengan sedikit lebih tenang. Oh tentu saja Chanyeol akan mengambil kesempatan 'bermesraan' dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol akan sengaja menyentuh tangan Baekhyun yang hendak mengambil gelasnya lalu Chanyeol akan tersenyum menggumamkan kata 'maaf', dan Chanyeol terus memuji masakan Baekhyun dengan mengatakan 'Wah kau pandai sekali memasak Baek, aku mencintaimu' lalu berakhir dengan kecupan ringan dipipi kanan Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan pipi merona merah dan badan yang menegang ketika menerima sentuhan-sentuhan yang tak terduga dari Chanyeol. Ibunya dan ibu Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Apakah benar ini semua hanya pura-pura? Apa benar Chanyeol melakukan itu hanya dalam posisi berperan? Ya, memang begitu bukan seharusnya? Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan, Byun Baekhyun?

"Aaaahhhh aku sudah kenyang... Terimakasih sayang atas sarapan yang enak ini." Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu menghadiahinya ciuman lembut dikening Baekhyun. Yang tentu saja sukses membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"I-iya sama-sama Chanyeol. Eh... Em maksudkku Yeollie." Baekhyun mencoba sebisa mungkin tersenyum.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Aigo lucunya kau ini."

Baekhyun berderi membawa piring-piring makan mereka dan membawanya ke wastafel, berniat mencucinya. Ketika Chanyeol berbicara sangat dekat di telinganya, "Aku menunggumu di kamar, Baek." Nada suara Chanyeol yang terdengar sensual membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

"Aigo Kau ini! Sudah Baek ikuti suamimu itu biar kami yang mencuci piringnya." Ibu Chanyeol memukul kepala Chanyeol dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

Ibu Baekhyun tertawa, "Sudah sana Baek."

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan tangannya langsung digenggam oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan dari kedua ibunya.

Chanyeol terus mengenggap tangan Baekhyun hingga mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol melangkah masuk lebih dulu diikuti Baekhyun yang langsung menutup pintu kamar. Chanyeol berjalan menuju sofa mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin lalu memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun berjalan menuju tepi kasurnya.

"Aktingmu jelek sekali, Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan tangannya berada didepan dada.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Aku sudah berusaha, Yeol. Lagipula aku memang tidak pandai berakting." Baekhyun bersandar pada kasurnya. Menundukkan kepalanya merasa tak nyaman dihujani tatapan mengintimidasi dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Segitu kau bilang sudah berusaha? Ayolah Baekhyun, kau bahkan belum bisa dibilang sedang berakting. Kau sama sekali tak membalas semua perlakuanku."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Memangnya aku harus seperti apa? Kau mau aku bagaimana?" Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Memang kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta?" Chanyeol bertanya sakratis.

"Aku... tentu saja pernah!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol semula nampak kaget, namun berhasil mengontrol ekspresinya kembali, "Oh ya? Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya menyelidik.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya dengan bibirnya yang sudah maju sesenti.

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta dengan teman sekolahmu dulu?" Chanyeol masih bertanya.

Baekhyun menoleh kaget, "Da-darimana kau tahu?"

"Ah jadi benar tebakkanku." Chanyeol mendengus kembali.

"Apa? Kau tadi hanya menebak? Jadi kau tidak benar-benar tahu?" Baekhyun nampak tergagap.

Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara datarnya, "Itu mudah Byun Baekhyun. Kau ini terlihat seperti anak perempuan, jadi aku menebak bahwa kau jatuh cinta dengan teman sekolahmu. Dan ternyata tebakkanku benar."

Baekhyun merona malu. Benar juga, ayah dan ibunya selalu bilang bahwa Baekhyun seperti anak perempuan. Tetapi... apakah dia memang masih menyukai Kai? Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini bahkan Baekhyun samasekali tidak pernah memikirkannya. Padahal dulu hampir setiap waktu dia mengingat Kai.

"Jadi bagaimana, Baek?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya.

"Apanya?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kau masih ingin melanjutkan berpura-pura atau kita akan memberi tahu mereka langsung bahwa selama ini kita hanya berakting. Dan kau pasti sudah mengetahui apa reaksi mereka selanjutnya."

Baekhyun nampak berfikir sesaat. Menimbang apakah dia sanggup menjalani 'perannya' ini. Atau dia harus menyerah dan melihat kedua ibunya menangis.

"Baik." Baekhyun akhirnya berkata.

"Hm?"

"Kita lanjutkan saja semua ini, Yeol."

"Bagus." Ada seringaian tipis dibibir Chanyeol, namun Baekhyun sepertinya tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Kyung!" Kai menepuk pundak Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Kyungsoo. "Hahahaha... maaf. Kenapa kau melamun?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Aku merindukan Baekhyun, Kai. Biasanya dia yang selalu menemaniku."

Kai menatap Kyungsoo, "kau sangat merindukannya ya? Kenapa kau tidak datangi saja rumahnya?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu rumah Baekhyun, sekarang tinggal dengan suaminya."

"Ah begitu. Kenapa kau tidak meminta alamat rumahnya saja pada Baekhyun?"

"Aku selalu lupa menanyakannya, Kai." Kyungsoo tampak tidak bersemangat, "Sudahlah, aku hanya sedang sedikit stres saja." Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Kai. Berjalan menuju kelas mereka. Lalu kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran sesuai dengan jurusan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kelar kamar lalu menuju ruang tamu mereka untuk menonton tv. Orang tua mereka sepertinya sedan beristirahat di kamar.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya agak jauh dari Chanyeol. Berusaha mengatur degup jantungnya yang selalu saja bergemuruh. Mereka memang menyalak televisi, namun hanya Chanyeol yang benar-benar menontonnya, sementara Baekhyun kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dengan fikirannya. Memikirkan apakah dia benar-benar sanggup melakukan ini. Tentu saja ini semua berbeda apabila Baekhyun melakukannya dengan hatinya. Ya, benar-benar melakukan dengan sepenuh hati tanpa embel-embel 'berpura-pura'. Kenyataannya kata 'berpura-pura' cukup berpengaruh padanya.

"Oh kalian sudah selesai." Suara lembut ibu Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu secara otomatis mendekatkan dirinya pada Chanyeol, "Selesai apa bu?" Baekhyun nampak bingung.

"Ah tidak lupakan saja, sayang." Ibunya terkekeh.

Chanyeol lalu melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipundak Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usap lembut rambut Baekhyun, "Ibu tidak beristrahat?"

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, "Ibu lelah berada di kamar dan ingin menonton di ruang tamu, Chanyeol."

"Ah begitu." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

Tak berapalama,Baekhyun menguap, masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Merasa lelah, entah itu lelah fisik maupun perasaannya. Semuanya membuatnya mengantuk.

Chanyeol menoleh dan tersenyum, masih tetap mengusap-usap rambut Baekhyun. Lama sekali hingga Chanyeol menyadari nafas Baekhyun mulai teratur dan kepalanya terjatuh-jatuh menahan kantuknya. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu segera menggendong Baekhyun, membawanya ke kamar.

"Bu, aku ke kamar dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum pada ibu Baekhyun dan segera membawa Baekhyun ke kamar setelah melihat ibu Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol meletakkan Baekhyun di kasur dengan hati-hati, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Sejenak Chanyeol kembali termenung entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Memandang wajah damai Baekhyun yang lucu. Menikmati keindahan ciptaan Tuhan yang ada pada diri Baekhyun. Tentu saja ini bukan pertamakali bagi Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang cantik. Pacaranya, Nana juga cantik. Tetapi entah kenapa kecantikan Baekhyun berbeda dengan kecantikkan orang lain. Seperti sebuah... anugerah.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Layarnya menunjukkan nama 'Nana', pacarnya.

"Ya, halo?" Chanyeol menjauh dari Baekhyun, berusaha membuat Baekhyun tidak bangun. Lalu Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu kamar.

"_Ada apa ini? Apa begitu caramu menyapa pacarmu?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Iya Nana. Ada apa?"

"_Kau tidak merindukkanku, Yeol? Sudah berapa lama kau tidak datang ke kampus? Apa kau masih sibuk dengan urusan kantormu itu?"_

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang, "Aku merindukkanmu, Nana. Sangat merindukkanmu. Ya seperti yang kau kira, urusan kantorku banyak sekali membuatku terpaksa izin beberapa hari."

Nana mendengus kesal, _"Yeol, tidak bisakah kau istirahat sehari saja dan bertemu denganku. Aku hampir mati karena sangat merindukkanmu."_

"Aku ingin sekali Nana, beristirahat dan bertemu denganmu, lalu kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama selama yang kita mau. Tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol menoleh, menyadari ada gerakan dari tubuh Baekhyun, lalu Chanyeol memutuskan keluar kamar. "Ada urusan yang lebih penting disini."

"_Yah sudahlah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku akan mencoba mengerti keadaanmu. Tapi bisakah kau tetap mengirimku pesan? Hanya untuk sekedar mengetahui kabarmu."_

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimmu pesan nanti."

"_Oke, Yeol, aku tahu kau sedang sibuk sekarang. Nanti kutelfon lagi. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengirimkanku pesan. Aku mencintaimu."_

"Ya... Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi. Lalu diikuti suara Chanyeol yang menjawab panggilan masuk itu. Ya, Baekhyun mendengar semuanya. Baekhyun mendengar bahwa Chanyeol juga merindukan pacarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, sepertinya dia terlalu berharap banyak. Lagipula kenapa juga Baekhyun mengharapkan lebih? Toh ini hanya pura-pura.

Baekhyun membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Chanyeol kembali masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

Semua ini terasa melelahkan bagi Chanyeol. Membohongi dan meninggalkan pacarnya dan menikah dengan orang yang tidak dicintainya. Semuanya terasa sangat melelahkan. Dan sekarang Chanyeol butuh mengistirahatkan fikirannya. Dia butuh tidur.

Chanyeol duduk termenung mendapati mata Baekhyun mengeluarkan kristal bening. Baekhyun menangis. Diusapnya lembut kepala Baekhyun, lalu entah dorongan darimana Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baek... Baek, kau mimpi buruk?" Chanyeol menguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Aku... aku..." Baekhyun berusaha berbicara tetapi semua kata-katanya seperti menyangkut ditenggorokannya.

Tanpa diduga Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dalam keadaan dia tertidur miring menghadap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menghentikan isakan kecil Baekhyun.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa itu hanya mimpi, Baek. Hanya mimpi. Ayo tidur lagi."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol. Berusaha menahan isakannya. Ya, Baekhyun harap ini semua hanya mimpi dan Baekhyun akan terbangun di kamarnya, di rumahnya bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tetapi ada satu pertanyaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"_Apakah perlakuanmu sekarang ini juga pura-pura, Park Chanyeol?"_

.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kini kita bisa kembali ke rumah kita, Yoomin."

Ibu Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Ya kurasa begitu. Sekarang kita seperti nyamuk pengganggu diantara mereka." Ibu Chanyeol terkekeh mengingat tingkah manja Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Nyonya Byun ikut terkekeh, "Ya, aku bersyukur sekarang mereka sudah bisa saling melengkapi."

"Ya, aku juga bersyukur. Aku bahkan masih ingat saat pertamakali Baekhyun menolak perjodohan ini." Ibu Chanyeol kembali terkekeh mengingat tingkah Baekhyun. "Oke, baiklah, besok pagi sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan mata yang sedikit sembab, masih dalam pelukan Chanyeol tentunya. Lalu dia menyadari bahwa kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap dan hari sudah malam. Seketika Baekhyun kembali menegang, keadaan sekelilingnya membuatnya takut. Lalu Baekhyun merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, ada aku disini, jangan takut." Chanyeol terus membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Membuat Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya. Bukan mengantuk, Baekhyun hanya ingin merasakannya dengan lebih jelas. Semua tetap seperti itu hingga mimpi menyapa Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terbangun sipagi harinya, sinar matahari samar-samar menembus kamar mereka yang tertutup tirai. Matanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang masih dalam pelukannya, namun kini Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Tangannya melingkar possessive dipinggang Baekhyun. Lalu entah setan apa yang merasukki Chanyeol, saat Chanyeol hendak bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol mendekatkan diri dan mencium kening Baekhyun lama. Sangat lama.

"Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun." Suaranya serak, seperti menahan sesuatu entah apa itu. Yang jelas, hanya Chanyeol yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu, ibu sudah mau pulang?" Rengek Baekhyun.

"Iya, Baek, ibu dan ibu Chanyeol punya urusan lain. Kau tahu bukan ayahmu itu tidak bisa ditinggal lama-lama dengan ibu." Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang kini tengah merajuk padanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut pulang dengan ibu." Rengek Baekhyun lagi.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baek, nanti kita akan mengunjungi ibumu. Aku janji aku akan membawamu mengunjungi ibumu, tetapi tidak sekarang." Chanyeol mengeratkan tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, "Tetapi aku mau sekarang, Yeol."

"Kau ini, sabar sayang. Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu nanti. Sabar sedikit, oke?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menarik hidung Baekhyun gemas.

"Iya Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar. Sekarang nikmatilah waktu berdua kalian sebelum kalian memulai aktivitas rutin kalian. Barulah kau bisa mengunjungi ibumu." Ibu Chanyeol tersenyum lembut.

"Hei Baek, jangan menangis. Ada aku disini, kau tidak perlu merasa kesepian, ingat." Chanyeol sedikit terkejut melihat airmata jatuh membasahi pipi mulus Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun dua hari ini sering sekali menangis.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin berada disamping ayah dan ibu." Isakan Baekhyun makin menjadi, membuat ibu Baekhyun melihat anaknya dengan sedikit kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun seperti terlihat... tidak bahagia?

"Oh sayang, ibu janji ibu akan sering mengunjungimu nanti, tetapi sekarang kami harus pulang. Ibu mencintaimu." Ibu Baekhyun mengecup singkat pipi Baekhyun, lalu berbalik menghadap Chanyeol, "Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik ya, Chanyeol."

Ibu Chanyeol mengecup pipi Baekhyun satunya, "Ibu juga mencintaimu , Baek. Dan Chanyeol, jangan biarkan Baekhyun menangis lagi. Kami jalan dulu." Lalu, ibu Chanyeol dan ibu Baekhyun menaiki taxi yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menatap taxi itu hingga berbelok diujung jalan. Lalu Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Melangkah masuk mendahului Chanyeol yang sedikit kaget dengan sikap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hampir memasukki kamarnya ketika tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya sedikit kencang.

"Kau... kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ada nada khawatir disuara Chanyeol kali ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dan kurasa kini kita sudah tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi, Yeol. Terimakasih sudah membantuku." Baekhyun lalu memasukki kamarnya dan mengunci dirinya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih termenung didepan pintu.

"Ya, ada apa Nana?" Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat layar ponselnya yang bergetar menampilkan nama Nana disana.

"_Chanyeol... kurasa aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rinduku. Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang? Ayolah." _Rengek Nana diseberang sana.

Chanyeol sedikit berfikir, "Baiklah, ayo kita bertemu. Kau mau kemana hari ini?"

"_Yessss! Aku mencintaimu, Yeol! Kau yang terbaik! Aku ingin pergi ke taman hiburan."_ Nana berseru.

"Baiklah, ku jemput di rumahmu sekitar satu jam lagi." Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telefonnya dengan Nana. Lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mendengar semua percakapan Chanyeol. Semuanya. Membuatnya kembali menangis. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit. Bukan sakit seperti saat orang mempunyai penyakit jantung. Ini berbeda. Dan ini pertamakalinya untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa rasanya akan sesakit ini. Dia fikir bahwa rasanya akan sama saat dia berhasil menjadikan Kai hanya sebagai kenangannya sejak Chanyeol mulai memenuhi fikirannya.

Jika Baekhyun mengetahuinya dari awal, maka Baekhyun akan lebih memilih untuk tetap mengagumi Kai. Daripada dia menyukai Chanyeol tetapi rasanya sesakit ini.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol!" Nana berseru seraya memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol membalas pelukan Nana, "Aku juga merindukanmu, Nana."

"Ayo kita bermain!" Nana tampak sangat bersemangat dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya dapat bertemu Chanyeol. Dia terus bercerita tentang hari-harinya yang dia lewati tanpa Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol meresponnya dengan kata maaf dan senyuman manisnya.

Chanyeol benar-benar memenuhi janjinya, mengajak Nana bermain dan tertawa bersamanya. Rasanya dia sudah sangat merindukan hari seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa bahagia dan bebas seperti ini. Dan sekarang, Chanyeol berakhir dengan kesimpulan bahwa dia hanya bisa bahagia bersama Nana...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Author Note :

Haiiii aku balik lagi bawa chapter 5. Sedikit lebih cepat dari dugaanku karena sebenernya chap ini pengen aku update besok atau gak jumat ehehehehe. Gak bisa dibilang fast update sih, tapi ya aku udah berusaha buat majuin hari update chap ini. Seneng banget aku bacain review-review kalian yang lucu-lucu hahahaha. Oh ya ini aku mau jelasin kenapa ibinya Baekhyun sama ibunya Chanyeol cuma sebentar nginepnya. Tadinya aku mau buat lebih panjang cuma takut ngebosenin terus nanti gak masuk-masuk inti ceritanya, jadi aku persingkat. Semoga kalian gak kecewa sama chap ini ehehehehe. Aku juga lupa ngasih tau kemaren, awal aku publish ff ini rated T tapi kemaren aku ubah jadi M soalnya ya you know yang bakal terjadi dichap yang akan datang akan seperti apa wkwkwkwk tapi aku gak bilang nc-nya dicahp depan loh ehehehehe. Dan chap depan udah mulai masuk ke inti ceritanya.

Oh iya mungkin ini chap terakihr yang aku post bulan ini soalnya aku mau hiatus sampe tanggal 15 April buat fokus UN. Setelahya, aku bakal lanjut ff ini dan ff "They Don't Know About Us" Ada yang baca? /promosi/ Wkwkwkwk. Doain aku ya semuanya. Oke segitu dulu cuap-cuap gaje aku. Sampe ketemu bulan April or Mei ^^ Sorry for the typos and keep review :)

Thanks to :

**hunhankid, Fazamy, SFA30, EXO Love EXO, reiasia95, exobyh, babyboybyun, baeqtpie, ChanBaekLuv, tanpanama, YOONA, yeojakim2, 48BemyLight, , shabrinanova96, melizwufan, parkminoz, neli amelia, Parkbaekyoda, Baby Crong, Re-Panda68, Richa Byun926, sunachann, 6104, aquariusbaby06, xgrlxo, AnaknyaChanbaek92, winter park chanChan, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, VampireDPS, LeeEunin, hunniehan, chanbaekssi, byunchanyeol, imahuman, Guest, parbaekyoda92, beagle6104, LDearHae, miira, CussonsBaekby.**


End file.
